Deserted Islands Aren't For Vacations
by Post U Later
Summary: Being stranded on a deserted island with Shawn Spencer was not how Lassiter wanted to spend his time in the tropics. Yet, here he is, stranded, on an island, with Shawn... and not hating it. Rated M for future chapters. SLASH Please Read & Review!
1. Day 1: A Vacation From Hell

**A/N~ Hey Guys, I Know I'm Supposed To Be Typing Up My White Collar Fic., But Writers Block Is A Bitch! Then Right When I Felt Like Doing Something To Take My Mind Off It For Awhile, My New Friend **_**99DenmonChick99**_** Gave Me A Prompt For A Psychfic! I Was So Happy That I Nearly Cried! **_**Nearly**_** I Didn't Actually Cry. Well Anyway I Just Hope You Like It. This Is My First Time Uploading Any Of My Psychfics So Enjoy!**

**P.S. The Number Under The Chapter Name Is The Word Count For The Actual Story Portion Of The Chapter. Just Thought You'd Like That. X3**

* * *

**Prompt-**

**Shawn and Lassie go to Hawaii for a case but their plane crashes on a deserted island instead? and Lassie has to take care of a wounded Shawn while trying to find a way off said island...during hurricane season no less. **

* * *

**Shassie~ Lassie being in denial at first but then giving in.**

**Disclaimer~ Sadly I Do Not Own The Awesomeness That Is Psych. I Unfortunately Own Nothing... Literally Nothing Involving Psych. I Haven't Even Gotten Any OF The DVD's Yet. **

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Day 1: A Vacation From Hell**_

_**~1,795~**_

* * *

"I can't believe the Chief made me come with you!" A tall man, with pronounced irish looks, huffed.

"Well Lassie, you were the one who was saying that you'd love to go to Hawaii." A younger man wearing a green shirt and jeans, and perfectly styled hair, remarked with a laugh.

"I did say that I wanted to go, but not with _you_!" Detective Carlton Lassiter stated bitterly as he sat back in his seat, just wishing for this trip to be over already.

"Oh Carly! That hurts!" Psychic Shawn Spencer said placing a dramatic hand over his chest to cover up the genuine hurt he felt.

"Just shut it Spencer!" Lassiter bit out. "I don't want to deal with your insistent babbling. Just shut your mouth, so this can be over with ASAP!"

To his surprise, Shawn did in fact, shut his mouth. He got up and walked across the aisle and sat on the bench seat. The Chief had gotten them on a small private plane. They were alone and Lassiter hated it and the fact that Shawn seemed to love it. Shawn turned away from him and laid down on the bench seat. Lassiter watched as Shawn put in his earbuds and listened to music. He was a bit worried that he had actually hurt his feeling, but quickly banished those thoughts from his mind.

_What do I care if I actually hurt him? It's not like we're friends or anything._ Lassiter thought to himself as he looked out the window. All he could see was water, water and, you guessed it, more water. He remembered back on how this had come about in the first place.

* * *

**Psych~hcysP~Psych~hcysP~Psych~hcysP~Psych~hcysP~Psych~hcysP~Psych**

* * *

"So you're saying that the plane already left?" The Chief stated more than asked.

"Yes, but the Hawaiian police have already been informed and will grab him as soon as he steps foot off that plane." Lassiter informed her.

"So what did you need from me again?" She asked slightly irritated that her head detective let a criminal escape, board a plane and fly off to Hawaii.

"We need some people to go to Hawaii and transport him back to Santa Barbra." Lassiter explained. "The Hawaiian officials aren't going to send some of their officer to escort him for us."

"And you want to be one of the people to go, is that correct Detective?" She guessed.

"Yes. I let him escape, so I should bring him back." He said.

"Seems reasonable enough. Fine, but I'm getting another person to go with you, got it?" Lassiter nodded. "You're excused." she said, answering her phone which had started ringing.

Lassiter had a rare smile on his face as he exited the the Chief's office and walked to his desk. It stayed there even after he had heard Shawn and Gus enter the station a few minutes later. Just the thought of being hundreds of miles away Spencer made his grin grow, or so he thought. The thought of being so far away from the Psychic actually made his smile shrink a little. He chalked it up the fact that he couldn't rub being his being in Hawaii in the mans face, if that made any sense. However, what was left of his smile quickly faded when he heard the Chief scream.

"Mr. Spencer! My office please!" The Chief screamed from her office doorway.

Shawn, who had been talking to Gus and Juliet, lifted his head and looked like a deer in the headlights. He whispered back and forth with Gus for a few seconds, obviously arguing about what Shawn had done to warrant a trip to the—metaphorically speaking—principle's office, before he lifted himself off his perch on Juliet's desk and quickly ran into the Chief's office, shutting the doors behind him.

Nearly half an hour later, Shawn exited the office with a large Grin on his face. He glanced over at Lassiter's desk and smiled an innocent smile, after which, he walked back to where Gus had been flirting with Juliet. They talked for another few minutes, clearly about what the Chief had wanted with Shawn. Juliet's face brightened up at hearing the news and hugged Shawn. Gus simply smiled and shook his head, seemingly happy, but disbelieving at the same time. Shawn made another glance at towards Lassiter before saying one more thing the Juliet and leaving with Shawn.

Lassiter got up and walked over to Juliet's desk. Juliet had gotten back to work as soon as Shawn and Gus had left.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"What was what about?" She asked innocently, not looking up from her paper work.

"Did Spencer tell you what the Chief wanted him for?" He looked over at the Chief's closed office.

"Why Carlton. Are you worried about Shawn?" She asked as she looked up at him, amusement dancing in her eyes.

He scoffed. "No. I'm just curious as to what she said that made him so excited." He explained. "I have a feeling it's going to be nothing but bad news for me."

Juliet chuckled, causing Lassiter to glare at her. She composed herself and glanced from front doors of the station, where Shawn and Gus had exited from earlier, back to Lassiter.

"Sorry Carlton, but it's classified." She smiled and went back to work.

"What do you mean it's _classified_?" He asked. "Classified as is _Classified,_ or classified as in Spencer told you not to tell me?"

Juliet chuckled again. "I'll leave that up to yourself to figure out."

Lassiter huffed as he went back to his desk. He decided to forget about Spencer, and instead, think about what he was going to do in Hawaii. The transfer papers would take a bit over a day. He would have an entire day to do what ever he wanted in Hawaii, and he was going to spend the whole time having fun with or without whoever the Chief chose to go with him.

* * *

**Psych~hcysP~Psych~hcysP~ Psych~hcysP~Psych~hcysP~Psych~hcysP~ Psych**

* * *

Lassiter huffed as he leaned back in his seat. He had found, out once he got on the small plane and found him sitting in one of the seats, that the Chief had chosen Shawn Spencer to go with him.

_Only god knows why she chose Spencer to go with me. Everyone and their mothers know we don't exactly get along. Maybe that's it; she wants us to get along better. Fat chance that's going to happen._ Lassiter thought to himself. He stole a glance at Shawn and saw that the man had fallen asleep. Lassiter was amazed at how still and quiet the normally loud and bouncy man was.

The only sound that came from him was the light snoring, and the only movement was from his eyes. His eyelids were fluttering and his eyes were moving underneath them. Instantly Lassiter was wondering what the man was dreaming about. Was it about what he was going to be doing in Hawaii? Or was it about something back home? He deeply considered that the man might even be dreaming up ways to torture him on this trip. His heart beat a bit faster at the thought of Shawn dreaming about him. He excused it to the horror of what terrors Shawn could dream up. He laid back against his seat, put on his own headphones and closed his eyes.

_Might as well get some sleep before we land. _He thought as he drifted off.

He was woken up several hours by a frantic Shawn. There was a light flashing and a loud rumbling that drowned out the sounds of Shawn screaming. He opened his eyes and scrambled to his feet, throwing off his headphones in the process.

"What's going on!" Lassiter yelled over the exceedingly loud rumbling.

"The plane!" Shawn yelled back. "I think the engine blew!"

"What!" Lassiter yelled in shock.

Lassiter marched to the pilots cabin and flung the door open.

"What's happening?" He screamed.

The pilot turned at the sound. He had a panicked look, and quickly turned away from Lassiter. He was flipping switches and sliding bars up and down.

"The left engine blew. We're going down!" The pilot yelled, obviously panicking. "I can't get the plane under control!"

Just as Lassiter was about to start screaming profanities at the man, Shawn pushed his way passed him. He was calm, to calm for Spencer. Shawn sat in the co-pilot's seat, which was empty, and put on a head set. He started flipping switches and cranking levers.

"Spencer what in the hell are you doing!" Lassiter screamed. "Your only going to make it worse!"

"No I wont." Shawn yelled in a such serious tone that Lassiter was stunned into silence.

Shawn started to talk into the microphone attached to the head set. Most of what he was saying was drowned out by the noise, but Lassiter could hear bits and pieces.

"Mayday ma... flight 20... g down... may... down... two passengers... pilot... engine blew... longitu... latitude... nd help... going down...repeat... mayday... fligh..."

After Shawn flipped a few more switches the loud sound suddenly became a bit quieter, but the look on Shawn's face told Lassiter that they were not out of danger. Just then Shawn turned back around and began to talk.

"Okay good new and bad news." He began. "Good news is that the plane's not going to crash right away. I also got an SOS sent out on all frequencies, so someone was bound to hear it. Bad news, I had to turn off the left engine so it wouldn't blow, so we're flying on only one engine."

"What does that mean?" Lassiter asked. "Can we make it on one engine?"

"Unfortunately no. We can't." Shawn said somberly. "Eventually we will crash, but if we can find an Island, we can make an emergency landing and _not_ die."

Shawn turned back around flipped a few more switches. He continued talking without looking at them.

"If we can keep the plane in the air until we find an island, then we should be fine."

"And if we don't?" Lassiter asked.

"I don't really want to be floating in the middle of the ocean." Shawn said, and as he pulled another leaver down, he heard Lassiter curse under his breath.

"There's an island about 40 miles north west from here." The pilot said looking at the radar amongst the buttons and switches. "Think we can make it?"

"I'm not sure." Shawn said bushing a few buttons. "But I'm going to damn as hell try!"

* * *

**E/N~ So What Do You Think So Far? Do I Have You At The Edge Of Your Seats? Maybe Sitting Up Straight? Or Are You Slouching & Trying To Stay Awake Long Enough To Read It? Please Give Me Your Feed Back. **

**I'll Post Chapter 2 Once I Get At Least... Lets Go With 4 Reviews? Please? X3**


	2. Day1:The Flights Destination Has Changed

**A/N~ Okay, So Here's Chapter 2. I Want To Thank Everyone For The Reviews!**

* * *

**Warning~ There's Some Hurt Shawn In This Chapter.**

**Disclaimer~ Nope, I Do Not Own Psych Or Anything Nearly As Awesome As Psych. Sry To Get Your Hopes Up.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Day 1: This Flights Destination Has Changed.**_

_**~1,675~**_

* * *

"_Think we can make it?" _

"_I'm not sure." Shawn said bushing a few buttons. "But i'm going to damn as hell try!"_

It was only about 15 minutes, but it seemed like eternity as he sat there and watched Shawn flipping switches, pressing buttons and ordering the pilot to do the same. Lassiter found himself thinking random things like;

_When did Spencer learn how to fly a plane?_ and _Since when has he ever been so forceful and taken charge?_ and _He's so handsome when he's serious._ And _where the hell out of left field did that thought come from!_ Lassiter shook his head, blaming it on the being in peril and what not.

Suddenly the island came into sight and Shawn sighed in relief.

"Just a bit farther and we should be safe." Shawn said. "Just a few more minutes."

They may have been in the home stretch, but that didn't wipe the serious look off Shawn's face, and for good reason. A few seconds later there was a loud creaking sound followed by an explosion that shook the whole plane. Shawn was back to flipping switches and cranking levers.

Shawn quickly turned around and dread in his eyes as he relayed the worst news they could have heard. "The right engine just blew up."

The plane was slowly loosing altitude and there was nothing either Shawn nor the pilot could do. Shawn turned off the right engine to stop it from exploding further and just sat back. He let the pilot steer the metal death trap for a minute.

"Spencer, are-are we going to make it?" Lassiter asked, scared that they were going to die. "Will we make it with no engines?"

Shawn looked up and saw the fear in Lassiter's eyes. Fear was also showing his eyes, only making the fear in Lassiter grow.

Shawn sighed and shook his head. "I don't know. We might, or we might have to crash land in the water and swim to shore, if we survive." Shawn said. "We'll see in a minute when we get closer to the island."

Lassiter slid down the wall to the floor, holding his head in his hands. _Am I really going to die here? Now? With Spencer and some pilot who can't even fly to Hawaii without blowing up the plane? I don't want to die here and now. I have still have so many things to do, so many places to see, people who I-_

Lassiter's thoughts were cut off by the plane lurching forward. He jumped up and saw that Shawn was steering the plane with a determined and fierce look on his face.

_Guess he doesn't want to die yet either._ Lassiter thought as the plane lurched again.

"Go get in a seat and buckle up!" Shawn yelled.

"What! No way I'm just going to leave you up here!" Lassiter yelled back.

"NOW!" Shawn yelled in a no nonsense tone. "I'm landing this plane! If you don't want to be thrown around like a rag doll, I suggest you go sit down and put a seatbelt on! NOW!"

Lassiter knew Shawn wasn't messing around. He went back into the passengers cabin and sat in the closest seat with a seatbelt. He strapped him in and waited for the impact. I took longer that he thought it would before he felt the plane start to nose dive.

Shawn was desperately trying to steer the plane toward the island. Once he determined that the plane would indeed make it to the island, he searched for a clearing to land the plane. He spotted a semi-clearing of trees near the beach. _That'll have to do. _He thought. He buckled himself up and told the pilot what he was going to have to do if this was going to work successfully.

The plane neared the island and Shawn waited for the perfect moment to set his plan in motion. They were about a quarter of a mile from the island when Shawn yanked the steering wheel, making the plane's nose dive downward. Within seconds the plane was headed for the water right by the beach. He jerked the wheel in the opposite direction and leveled the plane out. The plane was nearly horizontal with the water. The plane skidded a bit on the water before hitting the sand. The plane jerked and slowed as it tore past the sand and into the forest beyond the beach. There were more trees than Shawn would have liked, but it had to do,

They could feel the wings of the plane hitting the trees and eventually being torn off, but the plane kept sliding. It must have slid nearly 800 yards into the forest before finally coming to a jerky stop as it hit a particularly large tree.

Everything seemed to have dulled. The loud sound from the plane crashing through the forest were replaced with small whines of metal and glass falling out of window panes.

Shawn heard a groan from behind him. He looked over at the pilot, but what he saw horrified him. The pilot was laying limp in his chair; a large metal pole sticking through his side, easily hitting his heart. Shawn tentatively reached his hand out and placed his fingers to the mans neck. Shawn's breath hitched when he felt no pulse. Shawn retracted his hand and balled it into a fist as tears began to fall. He slammed said fist into the arm rest over and over and over again, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up through the tears and saw Lassiter.

"He's d-dead Lassie." Shawn stuttered.

"Yeah, I know Spencer." Lassiter took his hand of Shawn's shoulder. "And we can't change it. So for now, lets focus on making sure you're okay."

"What about you Lassie?" Shawn asked, rubbing the tears from his eyes. "You're not hurt are you?"

"I'm fine." Shawn looked at him unconvinced. "I'm a little banged up. A few cuts on my arms and I'l be having a big bruise from the seatbelt, but I'm fine. Now are you hurt anywhere?"

Shawn did a mental check and found that nothing hurt too much. A few cut on his forearms and his legs. He'd probably have an identical bruise from the seatbelt, but besides that, nothing hurt to bad.

"No, I seem fine." Shawn said unbuckling himself. "Besides a few cuts, I think I'm good."

"Well that's a relief, I'm glad that I don't have to take care of an injured Spencer." Lassiter said.

"Yeah well, you're lucky." Shawn said with a small laugh as he went to stand. "I'm a pain in the ass when I'm hur-Ah!"

Shawn grunted in pain and fell back into his seat.

"Spencer!" Lassiter yelled and stepped closed to him. "What's the matter!"

"My, m-my leg!" Shawn said through gritted teeth. "My left leg."

Lassiter knelt next to Shawn's leg and quickly saw the problem. There was a large gash in his calf about two inches long, and it looked deep. Lassiter cursed.

"What is it?" Shawn said trying to control his breathing. "What's wrong."

"It's not to bad." Lassiter said. "You have a gash in you calf about inch and half, two inches long."

"Great!" Shawn sighed.

"Hold on a second." Lassiter said as he got up ran back into the larger room.

A minute later he came back with a first aid kit. Lassiter pulled out some Neosporin, bandages, and an alcohol swab.

"This might hurt a bit, but bear through it." Lassiter warned as he opened alcohol swab.

He ran the swab over the gash and he could feel Shawn tense under his touch. He finished with the swab and quickly applied the medicine before wrapping the wound with bandages.

"There, that should do it." Lassiter said as he stood up. "Can you stand?"

"I can try." Shawn said and tried to stand.

Shawn grunted in pain as he stood, though it was less pain than the first time. Plus, it wasn't unexpected this time. However, once he was finally standing, his breathing was labored and his face was skewered in pain.

"Come on Spencer," Lassiter wrapped his arm around Shawns back, taking some of the weight off his left leg. "Lets get you laying down."

Shawn let Lassiter lead him to one of the bench seats and sat down.

"Thanks Lassie." Shawn breathed heavily.

Lassiter simply nodded.

"Lassie." Shawn's voice was a little hesitant. "What are we going to do about the pilot?"

Lassiter had to think about that one. They couldn't leave the body where it was. It would start to rot in a day or two.

"We'll dig a grave for him." Lassiter said.

He saw the sadness in Shawn's eyes over the lost life, and for the first time he saw Shawn as... Well Shawn, and not 'The annoying fake psychic who could do his job better than him.' Lassiter then realized that this wasn't the first time he had seen this look in Shawn's eyes before either. He wondered how he had missed it and scolded himself for it.

"Lassie?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do?" Shawn sounded like a scared child. "How are we going to get off this island?"

"I don't know, but we'll come up with something." Lassiter consoled. "Don't worry about that now. You have minimal blood loss and look exhausted. Get some rest and I'll see what I can salvage from the cargo."

"Don't leave the plane." Shawn practically begged. "We don't know what types of animals are out there. It'll be safer with two people." Shawn's voice started to drawl towards the end as exhaustion took over.

Lassiter had been right; he was tired. He had just crash landed a plane onto a deserted island. Add the pain from his leg wound, he was dead tired and ready to pass out any second.

"Fine. I'll stay in the plane." Lassiter agreed a bit to easily. "Just get some rest."

Shawn closed his eyes and before he fell asleep he said, "Night Lassie."

"Night Shawn." Lassiter said, knowing Shawn hadn't heard him.

* * *

**E/N~ Okay, So What Do You Think? Liked This Chapter? Hated This Chapter? Somewhere In The Middle? Well What Ever Your Thoughts Are, You Can Always Tell Me About Them With A Review! **

**I Think I'll Update After 5 Reviews This Time. My Ultimate Goal Would Be To Get At Least 7 Review For Each Chapter I'm Starting Low & Reaching High... Hopefully I Don't Just Miss And Fall On My Ass. XP **

**Well Thanx For Reading My Rambles! X3**


	3. Day 1: Exploring The Island

**Hey Everyone! I'm So Happy That I Got 5 Reviews So Fast! I Was Astounded, Astonish, I'd Even Go So Far As To Say I Was Flabbergast! But Above All Else, I Was So SO, Happy! Thank You All So Much!**

* * *

**Warning~ Just A bit Of Angry Shawn, But Nothing Much.**

**Disclaimer~ Sorry To Say That I Don't Own Anything Psych Yet. T-T *Crawls Into A Corner & Cries***

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Day 1: Exploring The Island**_

_**~1,790~**_

* * *

"_Night Lassie."_

"_Night Shawn." Lassiter said, knowing Shawn hadn't heard him._

Shawn awoke to a loud _thunk_. He jolted up from where he was lying, but regretted it immediately when he pulled at his injured leg. Shawn bit down on his lip to keep the cry of pain from escaping his throat. Shawn slowly laid back down so as to let the nausea from the pain—and the pain itself—subside. He heard another _thunk_ and wondered what that could be. He tried to remember what had happened. He thought back and remembered the planes engines blowing up, he remembered taking the wheel and steering the plane through the crash, and he remembered Lassiter wrapping his leg. Then he remembered that the pilot had died. The nausea came back with a vengeance. Shawn sat up, ignoring the pain in his leg as it only increased the unsteadiness of his stomach. He ran—hobbled—to the small bathroom. He lifted the lid and emptied his stomach's contents, and once his stomach was empty, he continued to dry heave.

Shawn was only barely aware of the door opening and a comforting presence. After what seemed like an eternity, his stomach finally relented. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he allowed it to help him back to his seat. He allowed himself to catch his breath before looking up at the worried eyes on one Carlton Lassiter.

"Are you okay Spencer?" Lassiter asked, worry hinting in his voice.

Shawn only nodded, not trusting his voice at the time.

"You sure?"

Shawn took a deep breath. "If I didn't know any better Lassie, I'd say you were worried about me." He said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I _am_ concerned about you." Lassiter deadpanned.

Shawn was a little shocked at the sudden confession of worry. Shawn put one of his hands on the detectives forehead and the other on his. He showed surprise on his face.

"Well you don't have a fever." Shawn mused. "Could it be a concussion?"

"Cut it out Spencer. We were just in a plane crash Spencer." Lassiter growled. "I'm not being delusional. Besides, you're hurt, I have reason to worry."

Shawn looked down at his leg and winced. Blood had already bled through the bandage. His leg was sore and he was still tired.

"I knew you cared Lassie." Shawn joked, then seriously asked. "How long was I asleep?"

"A little longer than an hour I think." Lassiter answered as he took a seat next to Shawn.

Shawn glanced over at Lassiter and took in his appearance. He looked tired and worn. His shirt was torn as were his pants. However, what caught Shawn's attention was the blood on Lassiter's arms.

"Lassie are you okay?" Shawn said grabbing the detective's arms and looking them over for wounds. "Where'd all this blood come from?"

Lassiter sighed. "I was moving the pilot's body. I had to remove the pipe."

Shawn stared at the blood on the arms in his hands.

"Did you get him free?" Shawn asked in an impossible small voice and tightened his grip on Carlton's biceps

"Yeah, I did." Lassiter said, "but I could use some help getting him out of the plane. You think you're up for it?"

Shawn smiled a sad smile. "Yeah, but lets see what outside looks like before we take his body out."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Lassiter said as he stood.

Lassiter held out his hand and Shawn grabbed it, smiling a smile more suiting than his earlier ones. Lassiter helped Shawn out of the plane and onto to solid ground. They looked around towards the front of the plane, it was nothing but trees. They had been lucky the plane didn't slide any further into the forest because if it had, it would have been demolished by trees. About a mile away, they could see a small mountain poking up through the trees. They looked back at the end of the plane: They could see the wings of the plane sticking up in the ground about a hundred yards away, having been ripped from the small air craft.

Lassiter climbed to the top of the plane to see how fare inland the plane crashed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Damn no signal." Lassiter cursed.

"I'm not surprised. We're in the middle of the North Pacific. I would have been surprised if we had gotten a signal before the plane blew up." Shawn yelled up at him. "Can you see the beach?"

"Yeah, about half a mile." Lassiter relayed as he hopped down off the plane. "We should see if there's anyone on this island."

"Nope, we're alone." Shawn said. "It deserted."

"How do you know?" Lassiter asked suspiciously. "And don't say it's because you're psychic."

Shawn sighed. It was so much easier to just say he was psychic instead of explaining things.

"Before we crashed, I got a good look at the island." Shawn began. "It's only about 3-4 miles long and a mile or two wide, so we're pretty close to the middle. And I didn't see any sort of structures, smoke or civilization. So I reasoned that there was no one on the island... well now there is, but no one besides us." Shawn shrugged. "Probably just some wild pigs and chickens. Maybe even some goats!"

"Spencer!" Lassiter yelled. "Okay I get it. We're alone on this island."

"Pretty much." There was an awkward pause. "So~ What are we going to do first?"

"What do you mean?" Lassiter asked.

"I've seen enough movies about people being stranded on islands or in the middle of the ocean to know that we need to do something." Shawn said. "Should we go to the beach and try to find some place to build camp? Or should we make the plane out home base?"

Lassiter groaned knowing that Shawn was right. "We should make the plane out shelter, but we should still go to the beach and see if we can salvage anything form the crash."

Lassiter looked down at Shawn's leg and sighed. "You stay here and I'll go look around."

"What? No!" Shawn protested. "I'm coming with you!"

"Spencer, you can barely stand by yourself on that leg." Lassiter argued. "How do you expect to walk half a mile? Just stay here."

"I'm not as fragile as I look Lassiter." Shawn snapped.

Lassiter flinched at the use of his full name. He sighed as he watched Shawn start to walk towards the beach. He shook his head before glancing around. He grabbed a long metal rod about 5 feet long and ran to catch up to Shawn.

"Here, so you don't put to much weight on that leg." Lassiter said, handing the rod to Shawn.

Shawn didn't look at him or say anything as he took the metal poll, but Lassiter could see the small nod of appreciation Shawn did give.

They walked in silence until they reached the first wing. Lassiter started searching through pile of metal while Shawn surveyed the damage. Shawn spotted a semi-large, dark grey box and hobbled over to it. He sat down and picked it up, immediately recognizing what it was.

"Hey Lassie I found something!" Shawn yelled behind him. "Come here!"

Lassiter came from behind the large metal wing with a scowl on his face.

"I hope it's something Spencer. There's nothing of use on this wing." He said as he walked up behind him.

"It's a battery!" Shawn said excitedly as he used the poll to help him stand. "There's probably a few more around here. Lets start looking."

Lassiter took the battery from Shawn and surveyed it. "This is in good shape too. It probably still works."

"And it it works, we can get the radio working again and call for help!" Shawn said walking to higher place to get a better look of the area.

He squinted his eyes and scanned the space. He spotted several grey boxes scattered across the large space.

"Over there Lassie! And over there and there." Shawn pointed to the far left then to the two separate places in the opposite direction. "Their scattered everywhere, there must be at least 5 that I can see."

Shawn hobbled down and Lassiter went to one of the places Shawn had pointed to. Lassiter brought back another grey box, this one a little more banged up than the first. They gathered up the rest of the batteries that Shawn had seen. There were six all together and only two of them looked to be busted: One hand a hole in it and the other didn't have a lid to it and the inside was missing a few parts.

"Okay so we have four batteries that seem to work." Lassiter stated the obvious. "Lets take these back to the plane before we move forward any further."

Shawn nodded and grabbed one of the batteries while Lassiter grabbed the other two, and they took them back to the plane. It took them about half an hour but the finally made it to the second disembodied wing. They searched the second wing but didn't find anything they could use right then, so they continued the last few hundred yards to the beach.

It was breath takingly beautiful, even with all the plane parts and pieces scattered everywhere. The sun was starting to set off to the right, creating an orange haze, and the palm trees swaying in the breeze. The waves were lightly crashing on the shore and the sound of the exotic birds in the back ground completed the tropical feel.

Lassiter glanced over at Shawn and was surprised to see him glancing around the beach with a critical eye and not taking in the beautiful sight. He noticed that the sun was shining on Shawn's face, and it made him glow; He found himself entranced by it.

"Ah ha!" Shawn yelled in triumph, snapping Lassiter out of his daze.

_I must have a concussion if i'm being entrance by Spencer._ Lassiter thought as he shook his head. He looked up and saw that Shawn was hobbling down the beach, stopping just short of a palm tree and looking up. Lassiter jogged to catch up to the injured man. He saw that Shawn was taking off his shirt and wrapping the sleeves around each hand.

"What are you doing Spencer?" Lassiter asked, curious.

Lassiter saw Shawn look up at the tree and followed his gaze. Nearly 15 feet up, at the top of the tree, there was a bushel of light green, bananas, ripe for the picking. He looked back at Shawn.

Shawn looked him in the eye and smiled.

"I'm getting us some dinner."

* * *

**E/N~ So What'd You Think? Like? Hate? Eh? Yeah I'm Running Out Of Different Ways To Say That... Well Anyway I'm Going To Stick With 5 Reviews This Time. XP**

**Please Give Me Any Feed Back You Can Muster. Good, Bad, Random Thoughts About Pineapples... Or Other Assorted Spiky Fruit. I Mean It, Really Anything. Thanx For Reading! X3**


	4. Day 1: Were You A Boy Scout?

**Hey Everyone, I'm Utterly Shocked At How Fast I Got 5 Review! I Didn't Think I'd Be Updating Twice In The Same Day! I Think I'll Have To Up It To Give Me Time To Writ The Rest Of The Story! XD I Want To Thank Everyone For Their Reviews! They All Make Me Smile. X) Well Enjoy! X3**

* * *

**Warning~ Some Sad Shawn. **

**Disclaimer~ Sorry I Don't Own Psych… God I Wish I Did Though… There'd Be So Many Shirtless Shawn Scenes… You Know, I've Noticed That There Aren't Many Of Those… Well In The Episodes That I've Seen.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Day 1: Were You A Boy Scout?**_

_**~1,941~**_

* * *

"_What are you doing Spencer?" _

_Shawn looked him in the eye and smiled._

"_I'm getting us some dinner."_

"What do you mean you're getting us some dinner?" Lassiter asked giving him an incredulous look. "You can't really be thinking of climbing _that_" He pointed up at the tree. "With an injured leg! No! You'll kill yourself!"

"Oh please Lassie, I've done harder things in worse conditions." Shawn said flippantly. "Or do you want to get them?"

Lassiter looked from Shawn's leg to the bananas at the top of the tree an back to Shawn's leg and sighed. He grabbed the shirt from Shawn and wrapped it around his hands and encircled the thin tree. He looked back at Shawn who was grinning at him.

"Stay put and don't move." He ordered and turned back to the tree.

He swung his hands as high as he could before tightening his grip. He jumped and pulled down at the same time, hooking his feet into the bark of the tree. He pulled down again and began to climb.

"Be careful!" Shawn said.

He grumbled under his breath continued to climb. After a few minute he was getting close to the half way mark, and he was tired. He looked down and saw that Shawn had gone off to another tree a few yards away. Shawn had taken off his under shirt and had used it to start climbing a coconut tree.

"Spencer!" Lassiter screamed.

He watched as Shawn simply smiled at him and wrapped his arms around the tree jumped. He began to climb at a quick pace, and Lassiter noticed that Shawn was only using his left leg to clutch the tree, putting little pressure on it. In no time, Shawn had made it to the top of the tree and had tied his shirt around his waste, tying him to the tree.

"What the hell Spencer!" Lassiter yelled at him as he climbed to the top to be at eye level with the younger man. "I thought I told you not to climb the trees!"

"Well technically you only told me to stay put and to not move." Shawn said as he yanked at a coconut. "Although even if you had told me not to, I would have."

"Spencer." He growled, then sighed, knowing that he couldn't do anything about it since the man was already in the tree.

Seeing that Lassiter had given up, Shawn smiled. He yanked a few coconuts off the tree and threw them down to the beach. Lassiter waited for Shawn to climb down before throwing him a bunch or bananas and making his own way back down.

Once back on the ground, they gathered up the fruit and walked back to the plane. They took the food inside and set it in one of the seats. Turning around, however, Shawn spotted the pilots body. He tapped Lassiter on the shoulder.

"What Spencer." Shawn merely tapped his shoulder again. "What Spencer!" He yelled and turned around.

He saw that Shawn was staring at the body and sighed. It was going to be getting dark soon and if they didn't do something about the body now, then they were going to have to sleep with him there. Lassiter left the plane for a few minutes before coming back inside.

"I'll go dig a small hole then we can bury him." He said.

Shawn only nodded and turned back to the fruit. He grabbed one of the bananas and opened it, eating it in a few bites, before sitting in one of the far seats; away from the body. Lassiter cast a worried glance at Shawn before exiting the craft to go dig a grave.

An hour later, he came back to find Shawn outside the plane. It was obvious what he was doing; trying to start a fire. He had gathered a fair amount of sticks, twigs, and bark from the surrounding forest along with some paper from the plane. He had grabbed a lighter—probably from his carry on bag—and was trying to get the wood to catch.

Shawn looked up when he heard Lassiter return and smiled. "I thought I'd have it going before you returned. It's harder that it looks."

"I don't think we'll need a fire tonight Spencer." Lassiter said. "I dug a pretty big hole a bout a hundred yards that way." He thrust his thumb back from the way he had came.

Shawn nodded and stood. He walked over to the side of the plane and grabbed a wooden stick and handed it to Lassiter. The detective look at the stick. It was only about a foot long, but it was stabbed though half of a coconut shell. There was a string, resembling a shoelace, hanging out of the shell.

"What is this?" Lassiter asked confused.

"It's a lantern." Shawn answered as if it was obvious. "We just have to get some of the jet fuel and put it in the coconut and light the lace and wallah! We have portable light!"

Lassiter nearly burst out laughing at the large grin plastered on Shawn's face. It was as if he had just invented the flashlight or something. But it was a smart idea, so he had to at least give the man some recognition.

"Good thinking Spencer." He said, but paused when he saw that Shawn had frozen with a blush creeping over his face.

Before he could say anything about it Shawn turned away from him and began to babble.

"Thanks, but now we have to get the fuel out of the plane. I just hope that it didn't all leak out of some hole or something and seep into the ground. Then if we make a fire to close to the plane, the whole thing could explode in one beautiful, magnificent, gigantic, fire ball! Although that would definitely get us found faster, I would not wan-"

"Spencer!" Shawn paused in his rambling and looked at Lassiter. "It's fine, we'll find some way to get the fuel out of the plane without blowing ourselves up."

Shawn smiled, causing Lassiter to smile back. Lassiter looked back at the hand made fuel holder and thought for a second.

"How did you make this?" He said fingering the coconut's cut edge. "I mean how'd you cut the coconut?"

Shawn shrugged and pulled out his pocket knife. "I always cary one with me."

"What are you a boy scout?" Lassiter asked, a bit skeptical.

"I was actually," Shawn answered. "But my dad taught me that. They don't let you have knives in the boy scouts. Can you imagine it? 7 to 12 year-olds running around with pocket knives? It just screams trouble!"

Despite the situation, Lassiter allowed himself to laugh. After a few seconds he heard Shawn begin to chuckle, then join him in laughing. They laughed for the next few minutes, allowing the absurdity of their situation to flow over them the a bad joke.

Lassiter was the first to get himself under control. He noticed that it was almost dark and decided that it was time to move the body.

"Spencer." He said. "Lets bury him before it's pitch black and we can't see."

Shawn stopped laughing and his smile fell into an indifferent look.

"Yeah, I'll go see if I can get any fuel from the back of the plane." He said and limped away.

Lassiter sighed and rubbed his hands across his face.

"Great. The last thing I need is a depressed Spencer." He grumbled to himself. He went into the plane and ate a banana before wrapping the body in the sheet that covered the couch. He hauled the body over his shoulder and out of the plane.

Shawn returned a few minutes later with one of the coconut lanterns lit.

"I see you got some fuel." Lassiter commented. Shawn just nodded. "Come on, this way."

Lassiter walked the hundred yards to the fresh grave, Shawn right behind him with the light.

"This feels like a funeral procession." Shawn commented.

"It kind of is." Lassiter replied.

They got to the grave and Lassiter lowered the body down into the hole. Both him and Shawn filled the grave. Once it was patted down Lassiter went to leave, but Shawn had sat down and stuck the torch into the ground beside him. Shawn grabbed another stick from the ground and stabbed it at the head of the grave. He pulled out one of the pair of headphones—they were obviously broken— and the pilots hat. Lassiter hadn't even been aware that Shawn had grabbed them. Shawn placed the headphones around the stick and let the hat dangle from the top.

He stood there watching Shawn as he stared at the grave. Shawn was silent, more silent that Lassiter had ever seen the psychic. It was rather unsettling for the detective.

"You should sit." Shawn suddenly said, breaking the silence and patting the dirt next to him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, even as he sat down.

"Praying."

"I never though of you as the religious type." Lassiter quipped.

"I'm not. I'm proud to say I'm an Atheist." Shawn replied.

"Then why the praying?" Carlton asked. "If you don't believe in God, then why pray?"

"You can pray to other things besides God." Shawn said. "And when you do pray, it doesn't have to be to some higher power."

"Well, if you aren't praying to God, or to a higher power, then what are you praying to?" Lassiter questioned.

"I'm praying to the pilot, to his friends, to his family; for his family." Shawn pulled something out of his pants pocket. "I found this while you were gone."

Shawn handed a picture to Lassiter. It was of the pilot in normal clothes holding a small girl that couldn't have been older that 5. The child was wearing a small birthday hat and had a large smile on her face. They were standing next to a woman with long, wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes. Carlton flipped the picture over. On the back, in small black, it said _Me, Maggie & Alicia. Alicia's 5th Birthday. _Lassiter sighed and instead of handing the picture back to Shawn, he placed it inside the headphones on the ground.

Shawn stood up and grabbed the torch off the ground. He waited for Lassiter to stand before turning and walking back towards the plane. It was dark now, and they huddled around the small light as they walked, staying silent the entire time.

Once back inside the plane, Lassiter rummaged through his go bag and grabbed a flashlight. Shawn put out the torch and set down outside. Lassiter produced a few blankets from the back of the plane along with a few pillows.

"Here." Lassiter said handing Shawn a blanket and two pillows. "Use one to prop up your leg."

"Thanks Lassie." Shawn said taking the items and sitting down on the bench seat. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"I'm good right here." Lassiter said as he sat back in one of the chairs. He leaned the chair all the way back and put the pillow behind his head and the blanket over his legs.

"You sure Carly?" Shawn asked. "I could sleep in the chair and you could take the bench?"

"I'm fine Spencer." Lassiter said as he rolled over. "Go to sleep and get some rest."

Shawn put one of the pillows under his injured leg and the other where his head would go. He tossed the blanket over his legs and pulled it up over his chest as he laid down.

"Good night Shawn." Lassiter said after a few minutes later.

"Night Lassie." Shawn mumbled before falling asleep.

* * *

**E/N~ So What'd You Think? &**** Poor Shawn. I Know, I Felt Bad For Making Him All Sad. But There Was Some Fun In This Chapter.**

******Please Review. I Think I'm Going Up To 6 Reviews Since I Got So Many So Quick With The Last Chapter. XD**

******Oh & This Is The Last Chapter For Day One! YAY 1 Day Down! X)**

******Thanx For Reading! X3**


	5. Day 2: Survival Training 101?

**A/N~ Hey Everyone. I'm So Happy That I Have So Many People That Like This Story. & Sorry I Would Have Uploaded This Chapter Yesterday, But My Internet Went Down. It Should Be Up Later Tonight But I Currently Only Have Internet At School So… Guess Where I Am Right Now? Lol XD Well This Is A Bit Shorter Than The Other Chapters But It Has Shawn Being Totally Bad Awesome & A Little Fluff In It, So Maybe That'll Be An Even Trade? Maybe?**

* * *

**No Warning For This Chapter. Just Happy Stuff! XD**

**Disclaimer~ Sadly I Do Not Own Psych… I Don't Even Own The Plot To This. I Just Own The Account It Was Posted On. **

* * *

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**Day 2: Survival Training 101?**_

_**~1,215~**_

* * *

"_Good night Shawn." Lassiter said after a few minutes later._

"_Night Lassie." Shawn mumbled before falling asleep._

_Clank, clank._

Lassiter woke up with a grumble.

_Clank, clank._

"What the...?" Lassiter groaned as he sat up in his chair bed. "What the hell is that?"

_Clank, clank._

He looked around to see where the sound was coming from, but beside him, the plane was empty. _Empty? That's not right._ He thought as his eyes shifted to the bench seat. Besides the two pillows, the blanket, and some bloody bandages, it was empty.

_Clank, clank._

Lassiter got to his feet and went to the door of the plane. Opening the door, he had to shut his eyes, the light blinded his vision. Slowly, he opened them and stepped out of the plane.

_Clank, clank._

He looked up to where the noise was coming from and saw that it was Shawn. _Of course. Who else would it be?_

Shawn was sitting on the top of the plane, kicking his heels against the metal. There was a pile of long sticks lying at his side, all sharpened to a point. Shawn was currently carving away at a stick in his hand as he continued swinging his legs. against the plane.

"Spencer, what are you doing?" Lassiter asked.

Shawn looked down at the detective slightly startled, seemingly not having noticed he was up and about. Nevertheless, Shawn face shone with that bright smile of his.

"Hey Lassie-Face!" Shawn exclaimed. "You're up I see! Good morning!"

"Morning." Lassiter replied before asking again. "Now, what are you doing?"

"I'm making us some weapons." Shawn said as if it was obvious, and he went back to cutting the stick.

"What? What are some sharpened sticks going to protect us from?" Lassiter asked confused. "I thought you said this was a deserted island."

"Oh, it is." Shawn said as he held the stick at arms length and studied his work. "These aren't going to protect us, they're going to get us some food."

"What?" Lassiter repeated.

Shawn had an amused look on his face. "_You_, are going to use, _these,_" Shawn pointed to the pile of spears. "to spear us some fish for lunch."

"Fish? Me? Why me?" He protested. "Why can't you do it?"

"Because I have a leg wound that shouldn't get water in it." Shawn said pointing to the fresh bandages on his leg.

"Oh." Lassiter replied dumbly, causing Shawn to chuckle.

"Don't worry though, Lassie," Shawn continued as he started to stand. "I'm going to be catching us some food too."

"How? I thought you just said that you shouldn't get your leg wet." Lassiter challenged.

"Oh, I'm not getting in the water. While you were asleep I took a walk around. There's a small river about a quarter mile in inland from here. It looks like his has fish. Plus there are wild pigs just like I said. I saw some tracks, and we could set up some rope traps or dig a pit fall trap and catch ourselves some pork roast and bacon!" Shawn said as he slowly got down from the plane, with a little help form Lassiter.

"And how on earth do you plan on making a rope trap?" Lassiter asked. "You forget, we have no rope."

"Oh right." Shawn frowned.

Lassiter mentally kicked himself. _Great, now you went and made him depressed. Good job Carlton!_

"Well, I guess that plans out, but we can still make the pit fall and go fishing." Shawn said bouncing right back into a smile.

It amazed Lassiter at just how positive the faux-psychic could be. He noticed Shawn rummaging around threw some junk they had stacked next to the plane. After a few seconds, the younger man generated a metal pole with some string attached at one end. If Lassiter didn't know any better, he would have said it looked like a crudely made fishing pole.

"What's that Spencer."

"It's a makeshift fishing pole." Shawn said with a grin. "Why what were you thinking it was?"

"That's what I thought." Lassiter said truthfully. "Where'd you get the string?"

"Oh cool. So it actually looks like a fishing pole?" Shawn yelled happily. "Man am I awesome or what!"

"Spencer." Lassiter growled.

"Fine." Shawn relented. "I found the string wound up in the first aid kit. Oh hey, will you go get me two coconuts?"

Still not quite use to the randomness of Shawn, Carlton simply stood there for a few seconds confused.

"Oh and get a banana to." Shawn said as he turned around and began rummaging through the pile again. "You can grab on for yourself too, but bring the coconuts please."

Lassiter sighed and went to get the coconuts and fruit. He came back with two coconuts and a few bananas. He was already eating one of the bananas.

"Oh, thanks Lassie!" Shawn said as he took the two coconuts from the detective.

Shawn quickly produced a swiss-army knife and cut a hole the size of a dime into one of the furry brown globes. He handed it to Lassiter before cutting a similar hole into the coconut he was still holding.

"Cheers!" Shawn saluted.

He clanked the two coconuts together before placing his mouth on the small hole and tossed his head back. Lassiter watched with fascination as Shawn quickly drank the milk. Once finished, Shawn set the coconut down and looked at Lassiter.

"Aren't you going to drink?" Shawn asked, pointing to the coconut. "You need to hydrate."

"Oh... sure?" Lassiter said a bit unsure as he hesitantly lifted the coconut to his face.

Shawn chuckled. "It's not going to bite Lassie. Although, it's a bit bitter."

Shawn watched as Lassiter drank the coconut milk, then a thought popped into his head.

"Did you know that coconut milk isn't actually milk?" Shawn said matter-of-factly. "It's actually just water that's been absorbed by the coconut. It's then turned white from the coloring of the coconut itself."

Lassiter set the now empty coconut down and shook his head with a small smile playing at his lips.

"Here Lassie." Shawn handed the detective a few of the spears. "Let's go fishing!"

"Wait, Spencer. How long have you been up?" Lassiter asked, surprised at how much the younger man had accomplished while he, himself, had been asleep.

"Hmm." Shawn poised himself in a thinking position with his hand rubbing the scruff on his chin. "Well, I got up at first light, and that was around 6, and it's about 10 now, so I'd say 4 hours."

"10? How do you figure that?" Lassiter asked.

Shawn simply lifted his hand, showing the watch on his wrist.

"Oh. Wait. You woke up at _dawn_?" Lassiter asked amazed. "I would have thought you were more the type to get up once the sun was already setting, or at least have Guster wake you up."

"Actually, _i'm_ the morning person." Shawn said with a smirk. "I'm usually the one getting Gus up."

Lassiter chuckled. "And '_first light_' Spencer?" Lassiter slightly smiled "What are you a farmer?"

Shawn grinned. "You know? You should smile more often. It's nice."

Lassiter could feel the heat rise in his cheeks. He coughed in the awkward silence that was left after Shawn's comment.

"So!" Shawn exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Who's ready to go fishing?"

Lassiter stared at the younger before relenting. He smiled again and shook his head.

"Lead the way Spencer."

* * *

**E/N~ So What'd You Think? Don't You Just Love Fluff? Even If It's Just A Minuscule Amount. XD**

**I'm Going To Stick To 6 Reviews, So Please Review! It Gives Me That Butterfly Effect... No Not The Movie! Like When You're On A Roller Coaster. & I Love That Feeling! X3**


	6. Day 2: Lesson 1: No Family Talk

**A/N~ Howdy Y'all! XD I'm So Impressed On Your Reviewing Skills. They Are Amazing! I Got 9 That's Right NINE Reviews For Chapter 5. I Was So Amazed! I Woke up This Morning & My Email's All 'Hey You Got A Shit Load Of Reviews To Look Through & Answer!' Lol XD Well Anyway, I Just Wanted To Tell You How Much I Appreciate It. XD **

**P.S.~ Just Wanted To Say That This Is The Longest Chapter Yet! X3**

* * *

**Warning~ There's Some Pissed Off Shawn, And Shawn Blowing Up(Not Literally Though) & Also Some Awkward Silence, But That's Should Be It… I Think.**

**Disclaimer~ Sorry I Don't Own Psych Yet… I'm Working On It Though. XD**

* * *

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**Day 2: Lesson 1: No Family Talk**_

_**~2,218~**_

* * *

"_Who's ready to go fishing?" _

_Lassiter stared at the younger before relenting. He smiled again and shook his head. _

"_Lead the way Spencer."_

Shawn led them threw the forest, and after about ten minutes they came across the river Shawn had mentioned. It was small; more like a stream than river, but it had fish, and that's what mattered.

"Okay, so how do we get the fish Spencer?" Lassiter asked, turning to Shawn.

"What do you mean?" Shawn asked. "You go into the river and try to stab them while I try to catch them with my awesome, hand made pole."

"Right, but how on earth am I supposed to stab them? I probably couldn't stab a fish in a barrel."

Shawn laughed. "Just try. If you can't then I'll give it a try. Okay?" Shawn compromised. "And if neither of us can stab the damn fish, I'll make you a fishing pole like mine."

Lassiter grumbled an approval. Removing his shoes, socks, and pants, Lassiter waded into the knee deep water holding the spear at his side. As Shawn dug in the ground for bait for his makeshift fishing pole, he watched Lassiter with fascination. The scowl of concentration on the older mans face was entrancing. How his eyes shifted as they followed the fish just below the water. Shawn paused and his breath hitched as he saw Lassiter's whole body tense. Lassiter raised his arm. Then with a lighting fast motion that Shawn could barely see, Lassiter plunged the spear into the water, creating a small spray that bathed his face with droplets of water.

"Damn!" Lassiter muttered as lifted the pole out of the water

Lassiter had tried—and missed—several more times before Shawn had finally pulled his eyes off him and got a worm hooked on his pole and threw it into the water. They waited in a silence that was occasionally broken by a splash of water and a curse.

After about half an hour, instead of a curse, there was—finally—a hoot of victory. Shawn looked up from his fishing poll, and saw Lassiter pull the spear out of the water; a fish speared on the end. It was a nice sized fish two; probably a few pounds.

Lassiter looked over at Shawn with suck a child like smile that Shawn's heart soared. He had never seen such a genuine smile before in his life. And he never thought he would see anything close to it on the detective.

"Alright Lassie!" Shawn hooted. "Bringing home the bacon!"

"Technically it's fish." Lassiter smirked as he walked to the shore, making sure the fish didn't spring to life and try to get away.

Shawn smiled. "Yes you're right. Here, lets get that baby away from the water."

Shawn got up and took the spear from Carlton. He walked about ten feet and stuck the end of the stick—without the fish—into the ground. He then pulled a piece of metal out of his pocket. It had a small hole in the middle of it. He proceeded to put the metal over the pointy end of the spear, locking the fish in place if it decided to wake up.

"Smart thinking Spencer." Lassiter praised.

"Thanx." Shawn beamed. "I've got three more of these stoppers, so lets get some more fish!"

They stayed at the river for another hour. Lassiter caught another fish and by then even Shawn had hooked a decent sized fish. As they carried their catch back to 'camp', as Shawn had stated to call it, they fell into a comfortable silence, until Carlton brought up a problem.

"Hey spencer." Lassiter hesitated. "How are we going to cook these because there is no way in _hell_, I'm eating these raw."

Shawn laughed. "Don't worry, while you were snoozing, I mastered the art of fire. I'm a full fledge Fire Bender now."

"A what?" Lassiter asked severely confused.

"Never mind." Shawn said shaking his head at the lost reference. "I can make a fire and we can fry up the fish."

"Oh. Why didn't you just say that?"

"Because I wanted to use a funny reference." Shawn explained seriously. "Have you ever known me to simply say something straight out?"

"Good point." Lassiter conceded with a laugh, making Shawn smile.

They made it back to plane by the time the sun was almost directly over head. Lassiter—who was made to carry the fish while Shawn carried the extra equipment—stuck the polls with the fish in the ground next to the fire pit Shawn had made the night before. He waited a minute before Shawn appeared from behind the plane carrying some wood and long grass loaded onto a thin, bent piece of metal.

Shawn walked next to the fire pit and dumped the load of wood onto the ground before stabbing the metal into the ground.

"What's all that for?" Lassiter asked.

"Well I guessed that you wouldn't want to eat the fish whole, so we have to scale and fillet them." Shawn said, dusting some dirt off his pants. "I was thinking you could do that while I started the fire." He gestured to the wood and grass.

"Sure, I can do that." Lassiter agreed. "How long do you think it'll take you to get a fire going?"

"Probably 15 minutes, maybe less. You think you'll be done by then?" Shawn reached into his back pocket and pulled out his knife handing it to Lassiter.

"Yeah. I'm not to bad at carving up fish." Lassiter smirked as he grabbed the knife Shawn offered him.

"Oh yeah, you sometimes go fishing with dad huh?" Shawn remembered as he picked up a few sticks. "So he makes you clean your own catch then?"

"Oh yeah. Your father is rough. I mean I knew he was before, but still." A shudder went down Lassiter's spine causing him to shake his head slightly.

Shawn just laughed. He was now sitting down with a small stack of sticks and the lighter.

"Yeah he's hell. He use to make me gut the fish I caught when I was a kid." Shawn said as he started to place the sticks in a tepee shape. "I purposely lost most of my fish so he thinks I'm a terrible fisher, but I just didn't want to cut them up."

"He made you cut up your own fish?" Lassiter asked slightly applaud. "How old were you?"

"Probably 5 or 6 when he first tried to make me." Shawn said, criss crossing the grass in between the sticks. "I nearly threw up the first time I gut a fish."

"That's... Just wrong." Lassiter said shaking his head.

Lassiter looked up from the fish he placed on the metal counter Shawn had brought over. He watched as Shawn expertly weaved the grass through the sticks.

"How on earth did you learn to do that Spencer?" Lassiter asked.

"Hmm?" Shawn hummed as he looked up from his work. "This?" He pointed to the half made fire.

"Yeah. Where did you, learn to do that." He asked again. "They don't teach you that in the boy scouts."

Shawn looked down at the work in progress and smiled sadly.

"My dad taught it to me." Shawn voice was small and sorrowful. "As if the damn bastard new I'd need to know it."

"What do you mean?" Lassiter asked cautiously, starting to gut the fish again.

"My dad taught me how to build a fire when I 7; said I might need it one day. He was always teaching me things I _Might _need." Shawn was starting to sound angry. "Always teaching me lessons."

"But that's good right? Teaching you son lessons?" Lassiter asked.

"Yeah to a point it's okay, but he went way over that point." Shawn's tone was resentful. "Because of him, I never had a normal childhood."

"I couldn't have been that bad, could it?"

"You have no idea. I couldn't go to friends houses because he wanted to teach me something. I was never good at something in his eyes I was always adequate." Shawn was full blown pissed now. "I was ridiculed by my pears from elementary through out high school because of my dad. I'm surprised he even let me have Gus as a friend. You know he's been my only real friend since I was 6?"

Shawn's tone noticeably softened as he talked about Gus, but flared again as he continued to talk about his father.

"I couldn't do something without him turning it into some sort of lesson. My father would turn _everything_ into a lesson" Shawn turned to look at Lassiter. "Once, when me and Gus were playing hide and seek, I was looking for Gus in the house and he stops me asking me what I'm doing. So I tell him I'm playing and trying to find Gus. You know what he does?" Shawn snaps.

Lassiter shook his head, he wasn't looking and Shawn, but he could feel the anger roll of him in waves.

"He tells me I'm playing wrong. I was 8. **EIGHT**!" Shawn yells. "He tell me that if I'm going to playing in his house I have to do it right. So he shows me that I have to walk on the ball of my feet so the suspect wont hear me. I was trying to find Gus, not a killer! Then he tells me that when I look around a corner I need to crouch because they're going to expect me up at eye level. Can you believe it."

Shawn had lit the fire and was now and was sticking metal spikes into the ground around it. "So yeah he taught me how to be sneaky and how to track someone, but in a normal life, I would never need to know that!"

"But Spencer, you're a psychic detective, you use those skills daily." Lassiter countered.

"Yeah, but I'm only a psychic detective because my dad taught me to be a cop. If he hadn't, I would have never been the way I am." Shawn was starting to cool off in the anger department, and now he just sounded sad. "I would never be here."

"Come on Spencer, you're life's not all that bad." Lassiter tried to lift his spirits(No pun intended).

"How would you know." Shawn said as he stuck another stake into the ground. "With all due respect, you don't know me that well detective."

"True, but I know you well enough to know that you're happy doing what you do."

"Yeah but you know why it make me happy?" Shawn asked.

"Because you are helping people." Lassiter replied. "And you're damn good at what you do."

He would normally _never_ have this type of conversation with the younger man. Normally he'd _never_ tell him these things sober, and even then, it'd take a whole lot of alcohol to get him to say these things. Normally he'd yell at him to get away or threaten that he'd shoot him. But since Shawn couldn't go out into the jungle by himself, because he's injured, and since he didn't have his gun to threaten him with, he was going to have to tolerate him. It was surprisingly easier than he thought.

Shawn laughed. But it wasn't a sad laugh, or an angry laugh. It was a you-have-no-idea laugh. "Nope. The only reason I'm still a psychic detective even after the last five years is because of the challenge."

"What do you mean the challenge?"

"Each case I take provides me with some type of challenge. Something that makes my mind race or go into over drive. Something to keep me distracted from how much my life sucks. That's the _only _reason I'm still even in Santa Barbra." Shawn paused and saw the confused look on the detectives face.

"Remember when we first met and you were reading my file?" Lassiter nodded. "Remember how you read that I've had over 80 jobs and I've never been able to hold one for more than a few months?" Lassiter nodded again, not really knowing where he was going with it.

"Well I took all of those jobs to see if I could find something challenging that I was good at. Something that I could do forever. I never did. I mastered the skill and it became boring, so I quit and moved onto the next job. Did you know that when I was Texas I learned to make leather belts with designs on them. I can even make snake skin and alligator skin belts. And when I was in Maine I leaned how build, set and reel in a lobster trap. When I was Louisiana, I was taught how to shoot an alligator. There's a small spot on the back of their heads that if you shoot it, the animal dies instantly without feeling any pain." Shawn described as he stuck the last few stakes into the ground.

He got up and walked over to where Lassiter was just finishing up gutting the second fish. Once Lassiter was done he took the knife and began to clean the last fish. He skillfully scaled, gut and filleted it in just a few minutes. Shawn wiped the scraps off the metal and laid the fillets down. He lifted the metal and set it on the spike over the fire and let it cook.

* * *

**E/N~ Okay Don't Be Mad. I Know That Shawn & His Father Have Made Up In The Show(I Won't Spoil The Season Finale For Those Who Haven't Seen It) & What Not, But I Think That Shawn Still Harbors A Lot Of Resentment Towards His Father For Those Lessons & how He Wasn't Allowed To Have A Normal Childhood. So Don't Be Angry At Me... Please. **

**Also, Since I Got _9_ Reviews On Chapter 5, Lets Go With Getting 7 On This Chapter... My Ultimate Goal Seems A Little Lacking Now That I've Practically Reached It... I Might Just Have To Up It... Maybe Double It! XD**

**Well Please Review & Thanx For Reading My Enormous Author's Note! See You Next Time(Not Really. That's Just Be Weird. X3)**


	7. Day 2: If Its Happened Again

**A/N~ Hey Everyone. I Know, I Haven't Updated In A Week. But I Didn't Get My 7 Reviews… Actually I Still Haven't Gotten Them. I Only Got Six! T-T But It Still Brightened My Day When I Got Those! XD But I Just Couldn't Leave You Guys Hanging For More Than A Week Without An Update. So Here It Is! XD Enjoy!**

* * *

**PS. I Do Not Know If Bananas Fried In Fish Oil Are Good Or Not… It Just Came To Me. Sry I'm Weird. XP ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer~ Nope, I Don't Own Psych, Cooked Bananas, Antigua & Barbuda, Nude Beaches, Lord Of The Flies, Or Anything Else... TT_TT**

* * *

**_Chapter 7:_**

**_Day 2: If Its Happened Once, It'll Happen Again_**

**_~2,016~_**

* * *

_Shawn wiped the scraps off the metal and laid the fillets down. He lifted the metal and set it on the spike over the fire and let it cook. _

While the fish cooked both Shawn and Lassiter stayed silent. Not a word was spoken while they waited. After a couple minutes, Shawn flipped the fillets. He didn't say a word, or move a muscle afterwards. He simply waited; staring at the cooking fish. Just before they were done, Shawn went and grabbed a few coconuts and bananas from the plane. When he came back, Lassiter was scooping the fillets onto smaller pieces of metal. He sat back down next to Lassiter and handed him a banana. Lassiter took the proffered fruit and handed Shawn one of the pieces of metal with fish on it. Shawn took the knife—which he had cleaned—and cut holes into coconuts. He gave one of the opened coconut to Lassiter and opened a banana. He started cutting the banana longways, setting the thin pieces on the hot metal.

"What are you doing?" Lassiter halted in taking his bite of fish to ask.

"I'm cooking the banana." Shawn said. "If you cook them with fish oil, they're pretty good."

"Where'd you learn that?"

"Antigua and Barbuda." Shawn said as he flipped bananas.

"When have you been there?" Lassiter asked as he finally took a bite of fish.

"It's been almost ten years now." Shawn answered as he took the now cooked bananas off the hot metal and put them on the cooler metal that Shawn was holding. "You wanna try one?"

Lassiter was a bit hesitant, but not wanting Shawn to have another emotional episode, he shrugged.

"Why not."

Shawn handed him one of the cooked banana slices and watched carefully as Lassiter took a bite.

"How do you like it?" Shawn asked anxiously.

"Hmm." Lassiter swallowed the banana and smiled. "It's not half bad."

Shawn beamed and quickly took a bite of his own cooked banana, enjoying the flavor. They were quietly eating as they sat by the fire, simply enjoying themselves, despite their unfortunate circumstances.

"So, Antigua and... Whatever it's called?" Lassiter asked, creating light lunch conversation. "What were you doing over there?"

"Antigua & _Barbuda_. There national fruit is the Pineapple." Shawn said as if it explained everything, and it pretty much did.

Lassiter snorted. "That's definitely something you would do." Lassiter shook his head. "Go to a different country for the fruit."

"Hey! I didn't go there _only_ for the pineapple." Shawn laughed as he ate some fish.

"Oh? Then what else did you go there for?" Lassiter queried.

"Antigua & Barbuda are famous for their nude beaches." Shawn smiled.

Lassiter froze for a second and he felt the heat rise in his cheeks. _When did I become so shy?_ He thought.

Shawn's smile grew when he saw Lassiter's blush. "Anyway the thought of eating pineapple in it's national home _while _sitting on a nude beach was just too tempting to pass up."

"I-I bet it was." Lassiter stuttered around his coconut before taking a drink of the slightly bitter water.

Lassiter stopped and looked at the coconut.

"I think we're going to need a better way to stay hydrated Spencer." Lassiter announced. "These coconut don't have enough water to do that."

"Yeah I figured so. Next time we're at the river we'll grab some." Shawn said. "We'll have to find some type of bucket or something to carry it though."

"Yeah, and we're going to need to more fruit too." Lassiter informed. "There were only a few coconuts left when I was in there before, and we've eaten half the bananas too."

"Alright. We'll get some more fruit tomorrow. We can get some water in an hour or so. We'll need to boil it, so the sooner the better for that." Shawn started to run through the things they needed to do. "We also need to see if the radio will work, and we should probably keep a fire going at all times too."

"Why do we always need a fire?" The detective asked.

"Really Lassie?" Shawn asked incredulously. "Haven't you ever read the book, or seen the movie, _Lord of the Flies_?"

"No. Why?"

"Well that explains some things." Shawn muttered under his breath. "Well Lassie, it's a story about a plane full of young boys that crashes. They all have to survive on this island with no adults. They find the dead pilot and think there's this beast or monster on the island. Several of the boys end up dying or being killed before they are rescued. It a really sad book. And the movie is pretty graphic." Shawn summed up.

"So what does that have to do with having a fire?" Lassiter asked confused.

"Well in the book and movie, they keep a fire going to that passing planes or ships could see the smoke."

"Oh I get it." Lassiter commented, now understanding what Shawn had meant by bringing up the movie. "Smart, but do you think that any planes will pass by this island?"

"Well my first SOS should have gotten out, and the fact that it never landed in Hawaii yesterday means that someone should be looking for our plane." Shawn encouraged. "And once they realize that there were police on board, they'll double the efforts to find us."

"Yeah your probably right..." Lassiter paused then smiled. "Never thought I'd hear myself say that."

"Me either." Shawn said with a laugh.

"Well speaking of your SOS, where did you learn to fly a plane Spencer?" Lassiter finally asked. He had been wanting to bring it up since Shawn had taken the wheel. "I mean, you saved our lives. How did you do it?"

"Well, the first time I flew a plane it was actually similar to this." Shawn said, watching Lassiter's face morph into surprise.

"When?" Lassiter demanded.

"I was on an international flight to Monaco, for one of their races, when the pilot had a heart attack. We were just flying over Barcelona when it happened. I had flown flight simulators before, but never an actual plane." Shawn explained. "While the flight attendant was taking care of the pilot, I was the only one left on the plane who could speak French. Thank you Ms Fillips."

Lassiter gave Shawn a weird look.

"She was my high school French teacher. She was adamant about me learning French for some reason." He quickly clarified. "Well anyway. I was forced to take the controls of the plane and talk to the tower in Monaco. I was forced to fly for about an hour, and make an emergency landing with the damn thing too. After that experience, once I got back to Santa Barbra, I got me and Gus some flying lessons. Although Gus never went to his, so I just got double flight training. I'm a certified pilot with a license and everything."

"..." Lassiter was speechless. "W-wow."

"You're telling me." Shawn said with a small laugh at the detective's inability to create more than one word sentences. "Although, thanks to that incident I was able to crash land the plane safely." Shawn looked back at the plane. "Well, sort of."

"I guess, but still. Having to crash land two planes in your life?" Lassiter sounded amazed, and he was. "You're a trouble maker, but you're incredible too."

"Why detective Lassiter." Shawn said in a mock-surprised tone. "Was that a compliment?"

"Maybe." Lassiter shrugged, and ate the last of his fish; Shawn had finished a long time ago. "Now that we're done, You wanna try to get the radio to start working?"

"Sure!"

Lassiter got up and helped Shawn to his feet. He noticed that as Shawn got up, there was a hint of pain on his face. That's when he remembered the gash on his leg.

"Spencer are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Shawn said, but when he saw the actual worry on Lassiter's face he felt bad for lying. "My leg's just a bit sore. I think I need to change the bandages again."

Lassiter helped Shawn climb into the plane, and sat him down in one of the seats. He grabbed the first aid kit and kneeled in front of Shawn, lifting his injured leg, and unwrapping the dirty bandages.

"Jesus Spencer." Lassiter breathed as he caught sight of the wound.

It had yet to start to scab over and secreted a light yellow puss. The skin around it was inflamed and red.

"That isn't good." Lassiter muttered as he gazed at the wound.

"How bad is it Lassie?" Shawn breathed out slowly, his face skewered in pain.

"It's pretty bad Spencer." Lassiter admitted. "We need to flush the wound to get the puss out."

"How we going to do that?" Shawn asked, his voice heavy with pain. "Don't we need running water or something?"

"Yeah..." Lassiter paused as an idea popped into his head. "I'll be right back, you wrap your leg, but not to tight."

"Why? Lassie!" Shawn yelled as Lassiter ran from the plane, then to himself he added, "Geez, running off without an explanation. He's acting like... Well, like me and that's my job."

Shawn relented and haphazardly wrapped his leg, trying to cause the least amount of pain as possible. After a few minutes Shawn was getting board of waiting for Lassiter. He had no idea what the detective was thinking, but he didn't want to get up and go look for him because walking caused him more pain than he showed. Every time his left foot hit the dirt, it sent a stab of pain threw his whole body, but curiosity was his nature; pain or no pain. Shawn sucked in a shuttering breath and tried to stand. He grunted in pain as he tried to stand. Just then Lassiter walked back in and saw the pain on Shawn's face.

"Spencer! What are you doing?" Lassiter yelled. "Sit back down now!"

"I-i'm good Lassie." Shawn argued.

"The hell you are!" Lassiter yelled as he pushed Shawn back into the seat. "Just sit down. I still have to grab a few things before we can go."

"Go where?" Shawn asked.

"I thought you were the psychic." Lassiter smirked.

"Yeah, well the pain isn't letting me see anything, so could you please tell me your plan." Shawn practically begged though gritted teeth.

Lassiter paled a little at the sound of pain in Shawn's voice, and the fact that he admitted to being in pain was something not to take lightly.

"We're going back to the river where we'll flush out your wound; the river was flowing pretty fast, so it should do the trick. Plus while we're there we can get some water for drinking and cleaning." Lassiter clarified. "Now sit still until I come back. I should only be gone for a few minutes." Shawn simply nodded.

True to his word, the detective was back with in ten minutes. He helped Shawn stand and grabbed the first aid kit. He then helped Shawn out of the plane. Shawn spotted some metal containers and looked to Lassiter for answers.

"I remembered seeing them when I went to dig the grave, and I thought they'd be perfect for carrying water." Lassiter explained. "I don't think they were used for anything, they look pretty new."

Shawn stayed quiet, not responding to Lassiter's explanation. Carlton looked to Shawn when he stayed quite and found that the psychic's face was, once again, scrunched up in pain. He instantly ran to Shawn's side.

"Spencer are you okay?" He quickly asked. He knew Shawn wasn't okay, but it was a reflex.

"Yeah. Just a bit uncomfortable." Shawn brushed his pain off like a stubbed toe. "So, when are we going?"

"Right now." Lassiter said as he stepped away from the younger man and grabbed the containers and the first aid kit. "Lets hurry and get that wound cleaned out, so we can wrap it and stop your pain."

Lassiter smiled slightly when he heard Shawn mumble something that sounded kinda like 'Knew you cared Lassie' from behind him. Shawn grabbed his walking pole and at a very, very_, _slow pace, walked behind Lassiter back to the river.

* * *

**Also Antigua & Barbuda Is A Real Place & Pineapple Is Really Their National Fruit & I Do Not Know If They Are Know For Their Nude Beaches Or Not, I Just Googled 'Nude Beaches At Antigua & Barbuda'(One Of My More Weirded Googles) & It Popped Up That There Were Some There. So I Just Threw It In There. XD **

**I Think That I'll Go Back Down To 6 Reviews For This Chapter Since That's All I Got For The Last One. :( Please Review! It Makes Me So Happy! **


	8. Day 2: The Accompanying Pain

**A/N~ Hey Everyone! I'm Happy To Say That This Time I Got All Of The Reviews I Wanted. XD So I'm So Ecstatic! Thank You All Very Much (Glomp) THANK YOU! ENJOY! XD**

* * *

**Warning~ Shawn Whump Is Coming Up So Be Prepared! & Know That I Felt So Bad Writing This. I'M SO SORRY SHAWN! Also Some Lassie Hating On Himself. So You've Been Warned! XP**

**Disclaimer~ Nope, I Have Yet To Begin My Master Plan To Gain Ownership Of Psych.**

* * *

**_Chapter 8:_**

**_Day 2: The Accompanying Pain_**

**_~2,528~_**

* * *

_Shawn grabbed his walking pole and at a slow pace, walked behind Lassiter back to the river._

It took them nearly half an hour to walk the quarter mile, but they finally made it there. On the way Lassiter had to hold back to help Shawn walk. Once they got there, Shawn collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. Lassiter was worried about the psychic(Not that he would say just _how_ worried he was). They needed to clean the wound so it could heal. If not, the wound _would_ get infected and Shawn could lose his leg if not his life.

"C-can we j-just wait a s-second before we p-put me through anymore p-pain?" Shawn gasped out, his face scrunched up in pain.

"Yeah, we'll take a five minute break, but then we need to clean the wound." Lassiter bargained. "If you want the pain to stop, we have to get it to heal."

"I-I know, I know." Shawn said. "I'm j-just not looking f-forward to all that p-pain from the c-cleaning."

"Right. It's not going to be easy, and it's going to hurt quite a lot." Lassiter explained. "We're going to go into the middle of the stream and you are going to sit down. I'm going to un-bandage it and open it up. The worst part's going to be when the water runs through it, and I clean it out with a q-tip."

"G-great, let just get this o-over with." Shawn said threw clenched teeth.

Lassiter stripped down to his boxers then helped Shawn do the same and helping him stand. They walked—Shawn limped—into the middle of the stream, where the water was the fastest. Shawn sat down and Lassiter ran back to shore to grab to first aid kit and running back. He had Shawn hold the kit as he took supplies out of it. He grabbed some scissors and a few Q-tips before closing it again. He allowed Shawn to hold onto it so he had something to squeeze for the pain.

Shawn winced as Lassiter slowly cut away the wrapping on Shawn's leg, and pulling it off. Lassiter giving the used and soaked bandages to Shawn to put in the kit.

"Alright Shawn, this is when the pain comes." Lassiter said, trying to prepare Shawn for the immense amount of pain he was about to be in. "I'm going to start cleaning it now."

"Just hurry up Lassiter." Shawn said, already in pain from the water that was flowing into and around his wound.

"Right." Lassiter nodded and stuck his hands in the water.

Lassiter took two fingers and placed them on either side of the gash and squeezed. Puss oozed out, along with a muffled scream. He looked up at Shawn's face. He was trying not to scream by biting down on his lip, and his face showed so much pain, that Lassiter almost stopped his ministrations. _Almost_. He looked back to the wound and saw that the puss was thinning. He let go and the relief was apparent in the way his leg relaxed slightly.

Lassiter felt really bad for what he was about to do, but it needed to be done.

"Okay that's over, here comes the worst part." Lassiter warned.

Shawn just nodded, getting ready for the worst pain he—hopefully—will ever feel in his life.

Lassiter took the same two fingers as before and placed them in the same places, but this time, instead of pushing the wound into itself, he pulled it apart. Shawn tensed with the pain. Lassiter then quickly took one of the Q-tips and gently inserted it into the wound and began cleaning it.

Shawn could muffle the scream that came out when Lassiter had put pressure on the wound, and he could even hold back the urged to scream when he opened his wound. he could not; however, even to save his life, stop the shriek that came out when Lassiter introduced the dagger of pain to his injury. He could only imagine that the detective was taking some amount of pleasure in being the source of such an immense amount of pain by the way that he kept causing it. It felt as if hours were passing by, and he could feel his throat becoming raw, yet he kept screaming until his world faded to black; something he surely welcomed.

Lassiter grimaced at the screech that Shawn was emitting. He wanted to stop,—god did he want to stop and just hold him until the pain went away—but he knew this was the only way to get the pain to go away completely. He shook his head and concentrated on cleaning the gash. It was only a few minutes, but sitting in that river, listening to Shawn's screams even as his voice became horse and scratchy, time seemed to slow down. After close to five minutes of pure torture, Shawn became silent.

Lassiter felt a weight on his shoulder and back. He pulled out the Q-tip and shifted upward to look at Shawn. He felt the weight on his back increase as he moved and quickly realized what it is was: Shawn. He dropped the dirty Q-tip and grabbed Shawn by his shoulders. Shawn had passed out from the pain. Lassiter secured Shawn so that he wouldn't fall back into the water. Then he took advantage of Shawn's unconscious state and finished cleaning the wound.

After cleaning Shawn's leg, he quickly grabbed the first aid kit out of his hands. They were still gripping tight, even after passing out, and there were dents in the metal where Shawn's fingers had been. He closed it up and threw it to the shore. He then stood up and lifted Shawn into his arms—bridal style—carried him back to shore and laid him down on the grass.

He carefully applied ointment to the wound and wrapped Shawn's leg. It looked so much better than it had oozing yellowish puss. The detective glanced up at Shawn's face and sighed in relief when he saw that it was relaxed. It meant that Shawn wasn't in pain anymore. Even after passing out, Shawn moaned while Lassiter had kept cleaning, but now he was—hopefully—pain free. But what he saw on Shawn's face was also worrying. He was still out of it, and his face was unguarded. All those happy smiles, those annoying jokes, and that careless attitude, wreck ghmjm j gone.

All Carlton could see now, was a 33 year-old man who had been through to much in his life. He saw a man who had to watch his mother and father go through a divorce, a man who was arrested by his aforementioned father and had then run away for nearly a decade. He saw a man who had been accused by _him_ of being a criminal, then accepted a consulting job from the same police station. He could see all the wear and tear of all the cases that had tore at his soul, the Yin and Yang cases, the ice cream truck case, all of the cases that he would not have been apart of if it had not been for one Carlton Lassiter.

Lassiter blamed himself for the situation they were in. Shawn would not have been on that plane with him if he hadn't let the criminal he was chasing get away, and Shawn wouldn't be there if he hadn't accused him of being the partner to that thief. It was his fault they were now stranded on a deserted island with no way of escaping and no way of knowing if help was on the way. He glanced around at their surroundings and sighed.

There was nothing he could do to change their current position and he couldn't carry Shawn all the way back to the plane. He was going to have to wait for Shawn to wake up, which probably wasn't going to be any time soon. He took their shirts and draped them over Shawn's prone body. He had started to shiver when the breeze picked up. Lassiter—having nothing else to do while waiting for Shawn to wake up—grabbed the metal containers and went a few yards upstream to fill them.

After getting both of the 7 gallon containers filled with water, he hauled them back to shore. Shawn was still passed out and didn't look to be waking up within the hour. Lassiter slipped on his pants, shoes and socks. He left a message in the dirt that he would be right back, and hauled the water tanks back to the plane.

As he neared the river on his return trip, the detective heard the sounds of crying. He quickened his pace and cursed when he grabbed for his nonexistent gun. As he rounded the last few trees before the river he heard a pain filled gasp and broke into a run. He reached the river and saw that Shawn was still laying on his back in the grass, but he was tossing and thrashing in his sleep.

Lassiter hurried over and tried to wake Shawn: he was having a nightmare and it seemed pretty bad. He wondered for a second if the psychic had them a lot, but that thought was lost as he heard the psychic cry out.

"No!... D-don't!" He sounded as if he was being choked. "Don't... leave me... here! Please... turn... around... come back..."

Lassiter didn't know what to do. Sure he could handle nightmare, if they were his own, but he wasn't used to dealing with other peoples nightmares. He tried to wake Shawn up, but to no avail. Shawn just kept crying out for someone.

"P-please! Don't... don't leave... me here... to...to die!" Lassiter's head snapped at hearing that.

_What on earth could he be dreaming about?_ Lassiter thought.

"Please... come... back..." Shawn screamed out in pain and reached out a shaky hand toward his left shoulder. "Please... come back... Dad... Lassie... please!"

Shawn's voice withered to a small whine.

That's when it clicked in Lassiter's head just what Shawn was dreaming about. It was when he had been shot and held hostage. He had been the one to take Shawn's statement and was surprised at how much the he had remembered and how clear it was. He felt sympathy for the younger man; if his memory was that good, how could he sleep at night. He remembered the part where Shawn stated that he saw Henry and Lassiter outside of the gas station and tried to scream for help, but was only able to watch as they walked away.

He cursed and tried to wake Shawn up again, but before he even got his hands on Shawn's shoulders, Shawn bolted up straight, panting and gasping for air.

"Spencer!" Lassiter yelled, trying to get Shawn's attention. "Spencer!"

No luck; Shawn was not hearing anything anyone was saying. He was still trying to catch his breath.

"SHAWN!"

Shawn's head snapped up and looked Lassiter in the eye.

"C-Carlton?" He breathed in disbelief.

Lassiter was taken aback by the use of his first name, but even more so by how scared Shawn sounded.

"Yeah, it me." He waited a beat, but before he could say anything Shawn had wrapped his arms around him in a bone crushing hug and began to cry. He could feel the tears as they dropped onto his bare chest.

Lassiter froze—but only for a second—before he awkwardly returned the hug. He wrapped his arms around the younger man and squeezed tight, reassuring him that he was safe—well, as safe as they could be on a deserted island.

It was a few minutes before Shawn's cries settled down and he pulled away. Lassiter was hesitant to let go at first, but he did, it was extremely awkward for him.

"S-sorry Lassie." Shawn said as he wiped his tears away.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Lassiter said and stood up, grabbed his shirt and put it on. He helped Shawn put his pants back on, being careful of the bandages—both blushing the whole time—and helped Shawn to his feet.

"Lets go back to camp." Lassiter suggested. "You need some rest."

"Alright." Shawn agreed tiredly.

They walked back in a comfortable silence, just listening to the birds chirp and the wind blowing the leaves and grass around. Once they were back at the plane, Lassiter assisted Shawn in getting into the plane. Shawn practically collapsed onto the bench chair, and couldn't even help when Lassiter lifted his leg to put the pillow underneath it.

"Alright, just go to sleep." Lassiter ordered as he threw the blanket across Shawn.

"Sure." Shawn mumbled with a nod. "Night Lassie."

"Night Shawn."

"Thanks." Shawn closed his eyes and smiled as he let his exhaustion consume him, and before he knew it, he was asleep.

Lassiter smiled and went outside. It was only around 3pm and he needed to take his mind off of everything that had happened in the last few hours. He decided to clean up the camp site a bit. He cleaned up where they had cooked the fish. He dug a hole just outside of camp to dump the fish guts in. He washed off the metal they had used to cook the fish and bananas. He stopped to eat a banana, then went out in search of firewood for the fire.

After nearly to 2 hours of wood collecting, Lassiter had managed to gather close to a full cord of wood. The fire that Shawn had made was all but coals. Lassiter got a few logs and put them into the fire pit. He grabbed some grass and wrapped them around the logs—not as professionally as Shawn had, but it worked.

Using the lighter and a bit of the plane fuel, he got the fire going. Remembering what Shawn had said about keeping a fire going for the smoke, Lassiter broke some branches off a nearby tree and placed them on the roaring fire. Dark smoke flowed from the pit and Lassiter smiled at his success. He went to grab another banana and found that there were only a few left. He grabbed his jacket and left a message for Shawn that he was going to get some more fruit and left.

He walked to the beach and, easily finding another banana tree, took his time climbing it. He grabbed twice as many as he did the time before and climbed down. He was looking for a coconut tree when he spotted it. His eyes widened as he walked closer; he couldn't believe his eyes. _Seriously? They grow here? _He smiled and pulled out the knife. He began cutting the fruit off the plant. He smiled down at the produce in his hand.

_This will definitely put a smile on Shawn's face._ Lassiter thought happily, and looked around for more. He found a whole grove of the plant and cut off a few more before grabbing the bananas and heading back to camp. He could grab some coconut tomorrow.

* * *

**E/N~ So What Did You Think? Like it? Or Was Is Bad? Also The End Of Day 2! Yay! XD**

**Please Leave Me A Review Telling Me Your Opinion. I'll Wait For 6 Reviews This Time. X3**


	9. Day 3: Moving In

**A/N~ Okay Here's Chapter 9! XD It's A Bit Shorter Than The Other One's But It's Definitely Got Some Fluff In It To Make Up For That. XP So ENJOY!**

* * *

**Warning~ Some Mild Dirty Talk From Lassie's Mind & Some References To Male Body Parts. ^/^**

**Disclaimer~ If I Owned Psych, Then Jules Would Be Having Little Guster Babies & Shawn Would Some How Be Having Little Lassiter Babies! X3**

* * *

_**Chapter 9:**_

_**Day 3: Moving In**_

_**~1,747~**_

* * *

Shawn woke up to his favorite smell in the whole world. For a second he thought the whole plane crash was a nightmare, but when he shifted and felt the pain in his leg, he knew it was real. He slowly sat up and looked at his watch. It read _**11:23am**__._ _Damn I slept a really long time. _He looked around the plane and saw that Lassiter wasn't in his seat-bed. He took notice that the blanket was folded into a neat square on the seat, though.

Shawn slowly moved so that his feet were on the ground and that's when he heard humming coming from outside the plane. He knew the humming could be coming from only one person; Lassiter. Shawn sighed and tried to stand, instantly regretting it. He fell back onto the seat with a pain-filled grunt.

"Damn that's smarts."

Shawn waited for the stabbing pain to turn into a dull ache before attempting to stand again; this time more careful of his injured leg. He hobbled to the door, which was left ajar. The air flowing into the cabin was filled with a sweet citrusy smell. He exited the plane only to have his senses assaulted in the nicest way possible.

There sitting in front of him was a dream coming true. Lassiter was sitting in front of the warm inviting fire, slicing up a pineapple. There were nearly half a dozen of the spiky fruit piled beside the detective, along with several bunches of bananas, coconuts, and what looked like mangos.

Shawn began to step down the stairs when Lassiter noticed he was up. Lassiter dropped the knife he was holding and rushed to Shawn's side.

"Whoa there Spencer. You shouldn't put any weight on your leg."

"I'm good Lassie." Shawn assured. "I doesn't hurt nearly as much as before."

"Still..." Carlton said, but relented. "Alright."

"Besides," Shawn said as he eyed the pineapples and licked his lips.

Lassiter noticed what Shawn was eyeballing and smiled.

"Come on and sit down." Lassiter said as he led Shawn to the fire pit. "And yes before you ask, you can have some of the pineapple."

Shawn's face lit up like the Forth of July, and Lassiter couldn't help but smile back. Simply seeing that smile on Shawn's face made him smile in return, and the fact that he had put it there, that made him happy—though he'd never admit it out loud. He sat Shawn down next to the fire and he took his seat in between the psychic and the fruit. He finished slicing the pineapple and handed it to Shawn on a piece of metal.

Shawn happily took the pineapple and dug in. Lassiter grabbed another and began cutting it into chunks. He deposited some of it into two cut coconut shells. He grabbed a banana and cut it into slices, adding them to the coconuts of pineapple. Shawn watched in mild fascination as he ate the citrusy goodness.

"Are you making fruit salads?" Shawn inquired.

"Yes." Lassiter responded as he grabbed a mango from the pile of fruit.

"Where did you find pineapples and mangos?"

"Yesterday, after you fell asleep, I went back to the beach to get some more bananas and coconuts. I was searching for another coconut tree when I spotted the pineapples." Lassiter explained. "This morning I went back to get some coconuts, because I had grabbed the pineapples instead, and I found a mango tree. This island has dozens of them and probably has hundreds of pineapple plants. I just grabbed a few though."

"That's so awesome Lassie!" Shawn exclaimed as he set the now empty metal plate down. "This would be like paradise if we could leave and if I hadn't hurt my leg!"

"Yeah I guess." Lassiter said, trying to keep how happy he was out of his tone. "Here, drink."

Lassiter held up another coconut, filled with clear water, up to Shawn. Shawn took a second to look at the water before taking it.

"Did you boil it?" He asked cautiously.

"Yeah. Those metal containers are handy." Lassiter commented as he went back to cutting up the mango. "You can just boil the water while it's in the container. They make it easy. I'm surprised you'd care so much about that though."

"Yeah well when you've been held up in bed for a week puking your guts out because you drank contaminated water, you get cautious fast."

Lassiter stared at Shawn for a long moment before chuckling and shaking his head. "Figures, you don't do something right unless you've experienced the negative effects first."

"Hmm." Shawn hummed as he drank the water greedily. "More?"

Lassiter smiled and grabbed another water filled coconut and handed it to the thirsty psychic.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Lassiter waited a beat for Shawn to finish drinking before adding. "How's the leg?"

"It's fine Lassie." Shawn said slightly agitated. "Like I said, it doesn't hurt as much as it did before."

"Alright, if you say so." Lassiter conceded.

"I do." Shawn grabbed a slice of mango and popped it into his mouth. "Anyway, we have a lot to do today, right?"

Lassiter took a second to think about what they had to do. "Yeah we need to get that radio working and I think we should set up an SOS signal on the beach too. We have enough fruit to last till at least tomorrow, so we're good there. Am I forgetting anything?"

"Just that we need to keep the fire going at all times, but I think that you got that handled for the time being."

"Yeah, I took your idea and I've been putting branches on it to make dark smoke."

"Nice going Lassie!"

Lassiter blushed and turned back to the mango he had paused in cutting. He finished cutting it and put the slices into the coconuts. With all the fruit cut up, he handed one of the coconut bowls to Shawn, who gladly took it.

"Thanks!" Shawn smiled. "It looks delicious."

Lassiter could feel his face heating up again. _What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I keep blushing at everything Spencer says?_ He mentally hounded himself.

"Hey Lassie. You okay?" Shawn asked, sounding worried.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Lassiter answered.

"Really? 'Cuz you look a bit red." Shawn said, touching his fingers to Lassiter's cheeks.

Lassiter swatted Shawn's hand away. "I'm fine, I probably just have a bit of sunburn." He could feel the heat in his cheeks escalate.

"If you say so." Shawn said in a smug tone.

Lassiter set down his half eaten bowl of fruit and stood.

"Where are you going?" Shawn inquired as he took a bite of pineapple.

"Bathroom." Lassiter said and walked around the plane.

He walked into the bushed a little ways and leaned against a tree. There, alone and in peace, Lassiter allowed his emotions to bubble up. He allowed the blush to completely cover his face, spreading down his neck and up to his ears. He could feel his hands shaking and the spot on his face and his fingers where he had come in contact with Shawn burned. He couldn't describe it. He'd never felt this way before: muddled, disorganized, and confused over someone else's actions. Especially someone he claimed he hated on a daily basis. _Why in the world does Spencer make my heart beat faster?_ He could feel his breath hitch just thinking the younger mans name. He could also feel something else react towards the thoughts of the psychic. _W-what?_ Lassiter thought as he looked down at his half hard appendage. _What the HELL is wrong with me? No no. I gotta calm down and figure this out. If I don't come back in a few minutes he'll start to worry and might come looking for me. I. Gotta. Calm. Down. _

After emotionally calming down, Lassiter gave himself a second to think about his predicament. _What is wrong with me? Why would I get hard from thoughts of him in the first place? First I start being nice to him, then I start blushing at every __**damn**__ thing he says, and now just thinking about him is getting me hard? God I must have his my head in the crash. _That was when Lassiter remembered something before he had found out that Shawn was coming with him to Hawaii. _No it couldn't have been the crash. Back at the station I felt something similar when I though about being so far away from him. _Lassiter groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. _Maybe it's just because I haven't had sex in such a long time? Yeah that's gotta be it, and because he's around so much and now that I'm stuck on this damn island with __**only**__ him, my body is trying to get anything it can have, i.e. Spencer. Great, just great. Stupid body!_

To _physically_ calm himself—without touching himself—Lassiter had to think of everything from his grandmothers feet to that god-awful coffee they served at the station. Once he had finally gotten himself to settle down, he gave himself a moment to collect his emotions again before walking back towards camp. _That's going to be a problem. If I start to get a hard on every time I think of him I'll be in deep shit. _

Lassiter rounded the plane and saw Shawn was cutting up another pineapple. Shawn looked up at Lassiter, almost sensing his presence.

"Hey Lassie-Frass! Come and get some more fruit! I ate you coconut full!" He yelled with a bright smile.

Shawn's smile wrenched at the Detective's heart, but in a good way. It made Carlton feel light and feathery—if that makes sense—and he could only do so much to stop himself from grabbing the young mans face and smashing their lips together. He smiled in return. Lassiter sat back down next to Shawn and took the knife from him. He began cutting the pineapple for Shawn, handing him the whole plate once he was done.

Shawn looked at him quizzically before taking the plate.

"Don't you want any Lassie?" Shawn asked.

"No, I'm good. You enjoy it." He said with a smile.

"Ok." Shawn smiled back. "You really do look nicer when you smile."

"Right." Lassiter said as wiped off the knife.

He watched as Shawn began to eat the pineapple, and smiled again.

"I'll try to remember that."

* * *

**E/N~ Okay What Do You Think! I've Never Written Anything Like This Before So This Is It. My Best Effort! Please Tell Me What You Think! **

**I'll Wait For Another 6 Reviews Before Posting! X3**


	10. Day 3: Radio Contact

**A/N~ Hey Everyone! Bet You're Glad That Another Chapter's Up Right? XD I'm So Happy That Everyone's Loving My Story! It Makes Me So Happy! X3**

**Well I'm Going To Try Something New In My Author's Notes This Time. So First Things First, I Want To Thank 'DestielJunkie' For Giving Me A Yummy, Vertual Treat. ENJOY! XD**

* * *

**DESTIELJUNKIE~ *gives cookie browie and also gives shawn a pineapple* hopefully this omnomnomnom will give good plot bunnies xD**

**ME~ YAY! *Gratefully Accepts Cookie Brownie & Shoves It Into My Mouth.* Mmmm. Shis Ish Goog(Mmmm This Is Good). Shank U Ery Ush(Thank You Very Much)! XD**

**SHAWN~ Oh My Gus! Thank You So Much. *Hugs You!* I'll Definitely Enjoy This, *Grabs Pineapple & Runs In Opposite Direction* GUS! WE HAVE PINEAPPLE! START UP THE BLENDER! **

**Okay That's All. XD**

* * *

**Warning~ Lot's More Fluff With Some Sexy Slow Motion Images Of Lassie & A Dash Of Frightened Shawn.**

**Disclaimer~ Yeah, I Don't Own It. SO STOP ASKING! *Crawls Into A Corner & Cries As I Eat My Cookie Brownies.***

* * *

_**Chapter 10:**_

_**Day 3: Radio Contact**_

_**~2,259~**_

* * *

"_You really do look nicer when you smile." _

"_Right." Lassiter said as wiped off the knife. _

_He watched as Shawn began to eat the pineapple, and smiled again._

"_I'll try to remember that."_

After they finished eating, Lassiter helped Shawn back get back into the plane, then went and grabbed the batteries they found first day. He brought them all into the plane and sat them down. He entered the cockpit and found that Shawn was underneath the dashboard of the plane, completely surrounded with wires; only his legs sticking out.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing Spencer?" Lassiter asked a bit on edge with Shawn playing in, around, and with all the wires.

"Yeah, don't worry Lassie. I'm a pretty good mechanic. I once worked for a Pep Boys in Pensilvania for a few weeks." Shawn said through all the wires.

"Yeah, but planes and cars aren't the same." Lassiter informed him. "They're completely different!"

"True, but I'm not trying to fix a plane I'm I? I'm just trying to get the radio working, and radios are pretty much the same everywhere... except in Germany. They're all... discombobulated and backwards. It messes me up. Good thing this wasn't a German plane, or we'd be screwed." Shawn's laugh was muffled by the immense mass of wires covering his body.

"Alright, if you say so." Lassiter relented. "Just don't blow anything up."

"Righty-O Carly." Shawn replied before scooting deeper into the wires so that only his feet were barely visible.

After a few minutes of working on the radio, Shawn's hand emerged from wall the wiring.

"Hey can you bring a few of those batteries over here?" He said, waving a hand and beckoning Carlton over.

"Sure," Lassiter said.

He left to grab two of the batteries.

"Where do you want them?" He asked when he returned, holding a battery in each hand.

"Just in one of the seats." His hand waved back and forth before it disappeared back into the jungle of wires, along with his feet. He had completely disappeared in the sea of wires.

A few seconds later Shawn's head popped out, a big grin on his face.

"Lassie," He exclaimed, holding out some disconnected gray wires. "Use these to hook the batteries together."

Lassiter took the wires warily, wondering where Shawn had taken them from, but did as he was instructed and wrapped each end around on part of each battery, connecting their currents.

"Now what Sp-" He turned to find that Shawn had vanished, once again, behind the tangle of wires.

Lassiter waited patiently, tapping his foot all the while, until Shawn reemerged, holding even more wires; colored ones this time.

"Here, hook the yellow ones to the positive of one battery and the red to the negative of the other one."

Lassiter did as directed, and waited for further instructions. Shawn had, _again_ receded into the fray of wires. _He's like a rabbit popping his head out of his den looking for carrots._ Lassiter mused. _So cute._

Shawn's head popped out again. _Yeah, definitely a rabbit._

"Okay, That should do it. It should work now." Shawn tried to expel himself from the wire mesh. "A little help here?"

Lassiter examined the scene before him. Shawn was tangled in the wires and couldn't escape. Using his earlier analogy, Shawn looked like a rabbit caught in a trap. _Even cuter._ Lassiter thought, and he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips.

"It's not funny Lassie." Shawn exasperated, still trying to free himself. "I can't get free! Help me!"

"Sure." He said with a laugh.

"I said it's not funny." Shawn pouted. "I'm stuck."

"No, not funny one bit." Lassiter snickered as he started to help untangle the faux psychic.

"It's not!"

"Never said it was Spencer." Lassiter stated calmly, but the smile on his face betrayed his enjoyment.

Shawn huffed a little, but Lassiter noticed the slight blush on the younger mans face. Lassiter couldn't help it when he saw how cute the blush made Shawn look. Lassiter brought up his hand and ruffled Shawn hair. He was surprised to find that Shawn's hair even felt a little like a rabbits'; soft, furry, and warm. Lassiter smiled as he relished the feeling of Shawn's hair, waiting until Shawn knocked his hand away.

"Come on." He said with a laugh. "Lets see if the radio works."

He was surprised when Shawn didn't swat his hand away, but blushed deeper. Lassiter removed his hand as Shawn stood and moved to one of the chairs.

"Yeah." Shawn said, his blush subsiding but still slightly on his face. "It should work now."

Shawn sat in the other chair opposite the batteries while Lassiter stood back and watched Shawn try the radio. He flipped the switch and the radio crackled to life. Shawn gave a whoop of joy before grabbing the mike and sending out another SOS.

"SOS! Flight 205F7 has gone down! The pilot died in the crash. The two passengers have survived. We are trapped on a deserted island in the middle of the North Pacific. We are approximately 40 miles northwest of 135W and 30N. I repeat. We have survived the crash. Please send help! Please respond if anyone can hear me."

Shawn released the talk button, and they waited with baited breath. After a minute of no response, Shawn tried again.

"SOS! Flight 205F7 has gone down! Two survivors are left. We are on a deserted island 40 miles northwest from 135W and 30N. Please send help! We are alive out here! Please respond if you can hear this!"

Once again there was no response. Shawn sighed.

"Look, maybe the signal isn't strong enough." Lassiter said. "Maybe we just need to make the signal stronger."

"Yeah that might be the problem." Shawn said not quite believing it. "But it could be anything. Heck they might be responding and we just can't hear them."

Shawn switched the radio from _talk_ to _station_. A mans voice echoed throughout the cabin.

"_...er reports show that the severe storm has passed over us in mere hours. Residents of Hawaii's big island are asked to stay indoors for the next hour or so, or until winds die down, and to stay away from the beaches as the waves are still large and dangerous. The storm was rated as a category 2 tropical storm and may even increase to a 2.5 within the next few hours. Luckily for us, it passed by while it was only a 2. In other news, legendary surfer, J-_"

Shawn turned the radio off and looked up at Lassiter with wide eyes. He gulped loudly before speaking.

"Lassie... If this storm already passed over Hawaii in a matter of hours." He paused. "That means it'll be hitting us in within the hour!" The fear clear in his voice.

Lassiter's heart clenched at the sound of Shawn's scared voice. "Don't worry, it's not that big of a storm. He said it's only a category 2 right?"

"What do you mean not a big storm!" Shawn yelled as he stood up. "Hurricane Heidi and Hurricane Irene were both category 2's! Do you want me to list off all the Hurricanes that were category 2!" Shawn was practically hysterical as he started to pace the tiny cabin. "There was Hurricanes Diana in 1990, Erin in 95, Alma in 96, Marty and Juan in 2003, then there was Alex in 2010-"

"Shawn!" Lassiter screamed as he grabbed ahold of Shawn shoulders, stoping his pacing. "You need to stay calm, okay! We will be fine! I promise!"

"How? How can you promise we'll be okay?" Shawn pleaded. "We're facing a category 2 tropical storm Carlton! Category 2's can rip houses off the ground! Their winds can get past 100 miles per hour!" Shawn rattled off everything he could remember about class 2 tropical storms.

Shawn sat back down and leaned forward, putting his weight on his knees and his head in his hands. He took a few deep breaths before looking up at Lassiter with watery eyes.

"And he said that it was getting bigger too! It could already be a category 2.5 by now, or even a category **3**! How on earth can you promise we'll be fine!" He said, starting to build up to hysterical again.

Lassiter couldn't handle the sight of Shawn falling to pieces in front of him. Shawn seemed to be taking this whole situation in stride. He had been joking and coming up with ideas to help them survive, and now he was falling apart and cracking. Everything Shawn had felt about the crash, the pilots death, and his infection were breaking through, and now he was on the verge of tears. Lassiter couldn't just stand there and watch, he couldn't take it. He lifted Shawn to his feet and pulled him into a hug.

"You're right. I can't promise we're going to be alright, but I can promise that I will do everything in my power to make sure we will be."

Shawn almost instantly calmed down, and after a minute, Lassiter released his grip on Shawn.

"You okay now?" Lassiter asked as he took a step back to survey the young man.

"Yeah, I think so." Shawn replied, blushing a little. "So what are we going to do? The storm is practically on us."

"Well, lets get all the food and water inside first, then we can get anything we think we're going to need in the plane too." Lassiter said as he started to head to the door.

"Alright sounds good. How about I bring in the food and water and you bring in all the cooking stuff along with the extra batteries and fishing supplies?" Shawn asked.

"Okay, that'll work." Lassiter agreed. "But lets move fast. Like you said, the storm should be on us within the hour."

Shawn nodded and followed Lassiter outside. In the hour that they were in the plane, the sky had been covered with dark gray cloud and the wind had picked up exponentially. They could hear the thunder far off in the oncoming storm. At a particularly loud thunder strike, Lassiter noticed Shawn flinch and drop some coconuts and even a pineapple, but left them there while he took what he had left into the plane. He was starting to get really worried about the younger man.

Shawn shuffled back and forth, shuttling the fruit into the plane. He was going as fast as he could. He really hated _thunder_ storms, even if he was in a nice warm house, in a nice warm bed, he felt and heard the thunder, and with his enhanced hearing, it was a dreadful experience. He pretty much hated thunder. So when he heard the booming getting closer he started to panic. When there was one unexpectedly loud clap of thunder, Shawn couldn't hold back the flinch, and he dropped some fruit.

He didn't bother to stop and pick it up and just kept walking, he'd get it on his way back. Shawn didn't notice that Lassiter had stopped his work to watch him and he didn't notice each time Lassiter glanced over at him, or the worry in his eyes. He was to focused on the thunder that was getting closer with each passing second.

It had just started raining—more like pouring—when they finished getting everything into the plane. They hurried inside and shut and locked the door. They pushed everything to the back of the plane so there was room in the front to lay down. Unfortunately, they hadn't gotten inside fast enough and they had gotten quite wet, and not one to like being wet when he could be dry, Lassiter began to undress.

"Wh-what are you doing Lassie?" Shawn asked, shivering in his wet clothes.

"Getting undressed, what does it look like I'm doing Spencer?" Lassiter grumbled as he wrestled to get his wet shirt off.

"Oh, right." Shawn said as a blush crept across his face.

Shawn turned around so that he wasn't watching Carlton get naked.

"Hey could you hand me my bag?" Lassiter asked from behind Shawn. "It should be up by the cockpit's door somewhere."

"Oh, sure!" Shawn went to grab Lassiter's bad.

Finding it hiding near the front of the plane, Shawn grabbed it and turned around and froze. Long, muscular, smooth white arms connected to broad, strong shoulders. A powerful and slightly hairy chest that called out for him to run his hands over. His eyes traveled down to the perfectly sculpted six pack abs and the slight fluff of hair that poked out of the detectives waistband as gravity pulled them down. Shawn gulped as he gazed at Lassiter's half naked body. Shawn vaguely thought it was like the movies: Lassiter standing there without his shirt, soaking wet, running his fingers through his hair to get rid of some of the water there. He would have laughed if he hadn't been so mesmerized by the strikingly handsome detective.

The only thing to bring Shawn out of his trance was a bright flash quickly followed by a booming sound. Shawn hit the deck, making him drop the bag. Shawn dropped to the ground pulling his knees into his chest, and shoving his hands over his ears in the process.

The thump of the bag hitting the ground got Lassiter's attention. He turned around, expecting to see Shawn trying to hand him the bad or nursing some stubbed toe, but what he did see shocked him. Shawn was curled up in the fetal position, eyes skewered shut, and covering his ears with his hands. Carlton's heart twisted and he ran to the younger mans side.

"**Shawn!**"

* * *

**E/N~ So What'd You Think Of The Cliffy? I Mean It's Kinda Obvious What Happened, But You Don't Know What's Going To Happen Or If He's Going To Be Alright Or Not. **

**I Only Need 6 Reviews For Another Upload, So Please Review & Tell Me Your Thoughts On The Story, Your Life, The Fact That _I_ Have No Life, Or Anything Completely Random That Comes To Your Mind Such As... Waaaait Foooor Iiiiit~ ...BANANA FUDGE CALENDAR! XD**


	11. Day 3: Storms Are Bad For Psychics?

**A/N~ Hey Everyone! I'm So Psyched! I Got Like 8 Reviews! I'm SO HAPPY! XD Also, This Chapter(& The Next Few Chapters) Will Be Really Short, Sorry. I Know You Like Long Chapters, But These Next Ones Have A Lot Of Fluff & Even Get Into The Slash Area, So I Hope You'll Be Happy With Them.**

* * *

**Warning~ Scared(More Like Terrified) Shawn.**

**Disclaimer~ Do I Own This? Nope. Not Yet… But I'm Getting Close. Mwahahaha!**

* * *

**_Chapter 11:_**

**_Day 3: Thunder and Lightening Is Bad For Psychics? Who Knew?_**

**_~1,502~_**

* * *

_Carlton's heart twisted and he ran to the younger mans side. _

"_Shawn!"_

"Shawn are you okay?" Lassiter asked frantically as he kneeled beside him. "Are you hurt? What's wrong?"

Shawn gave no indication that he had heard the detective. He simply remained silent and continued to clutch his head in his hands.

"Shawn! Are you okay?" Lassiter tried again, placing his hand on Shawn's shoulder.

Shawn didn't flinch, he didn't look up and into Carlton's eyes, he didn't whine or whimper. Shawn just sat there, frozen like a statue: His eyes skewered shut, his mouth turned into a grimace, and his hands clamped over his ears. Besides the sound of the wind wiping outside, and the hard pitter patter of the rain hitting the metal of the plane, all was silent.

Then came another flash of light and Lassiter saw Shawn tense. A few seconds later the roar of the thunder hit and Shawn flinched and yelped, obviously terrified of the sound. After a few seconds the thunder disappeared, and Shawn became as still as a statue again. Lassiter slightly shook Shawn by the shoulders and called out his name a few more times. The shaking seemed to do the trick.

Shawn hesitantly opened his eyes. He found himself looking into worried pools of blue. He minutely opened his mouth to speak, but just then there was another flash, followed by another roar of thunder. Shawn snapped his eyes shut and whimpered in fear.

"Shawn, Shawn!" Lassiter tried shaking him again, but failing. "Damn it Shawn!"

Lassiter saw Shawn start to tremble and he realized that he was slowly loosing Shawn to the fear, and if he didn't get Shawn's attention soon, he'd be lost in the terror throughout the entire storm. _The shaking seemed to get him come around for a second. Maybe it was the body contact that did it._ Lassiter thought.

He tried to think of different ways to get his attention with body contact. _Punching? No, that wont work. I don't want to hurt him. Maybe... maybe another hug? Well, it's better than punching._ Lassiter could feel the blush creeping onto his face at the thought of hugging Shawn again, but quickly decided that it was his best chance to get Shawn to come around. After all, he had done it earlier and nothing had happened.

Lassiter sat down beside Shawn, and scooting close, he wrapped an arm around the young psychic's shoulders, pulling him in close: practically pulling Shawn into his lap.

Shawn could feel Lassiter sit next to him. He thought the detective had given up trying to break him out of his phobia induced trance, so when he felt himself being pulled into Carlton's chest, to say that he was surprised would be an understatement. Shawn's eyes snapped open and he tilted his head back to look up Lassiter. The detective was staring down at him worry clear on his face as he surveyed the psychic's, now open, eyes. Shawn felt himself relax into the detective's touch, and he surprised himself by scooting closer to warmth that was Lassiter, practically craving it.

Lassiter could feel Shawn's tense muscles relax against his bare skin, and was happy to feel him cuddle closer. He tightened his grip, and lifted his other hand to card it through Shawn's still damp hair. He could feel Shawn still trembling, but he was unaware if it was from being scared or if it was from still being in soaking wet clothes, Lassiter decided the remedy both of the problems.

Lassiter scooted away, but Shawn followed.

"Shawn," Lassiter said, surprising him with how softly he spoke. "You're shivering. We need to get you out of these wet clothes."

He felt Shawn nod into his chest and waited for Shawn to move away himself. Slowly but surely, Shawn sat up, reluctantly pulling himself away from the detective's warm body. Lassiter stood and helped Shawn to stand. Shawn gripped Lassiter's bicep and squeaked as another roar of thunder was heard. Lassiter could see the shaking increasing and he saw that Shawn had once again tightly shut his eyes. With another roar of thunder, Shawn's knees gave way and Lassiter grabbed ahold of the psychic.

"Easy Shawn." Lassiter soothed. "You're safe, alright? You're safe with me here."

Shawn hesitantly opened his eyes and looked up into Lassiter's, searching for safety in their depths: finding it, he nodded. Lassiter helped Shawn strip down to his boxers, and sat him down on the bench seat. He grabbed Shawn's bag and brought it over to the bench. He fished around in it for a minute before bringing out a pair of sweat pants and a baggy shirt, along with a pair of thick socks. _We are so lucky that we didn't lose out luggage in the crash._ Lassiter thought gratefully.

He helped Shawn get dressed, as the younger man seemed unable to tell up from down in his frightened state. He did; however, allow Shawn to put on his own socks, and while Shawn did so, he changed into dry, and more comfortable clothes as well. He rejoined Shawn just as he was straightening one of his socks. Lassiter grabbed the blankets from the chair and the back of the couch, and sat down against the corner where the couch met the wall of the plane. He pulled Shawn back against his chest and wrapped the blankets around both of them, and also wrapping his arms around Shawn's waist, keeping the younger man secured in the seat. He pulled Shawn closer and felt Shawn's head rest in the nape of his neck.

Shawn went into a little bit of shock when Lassiter began to undress him, but he was to scared to protest, and he flinched as more thunder was heard. He could hear Lassie talking to him, but he couldn't tell what he was saying, so he tried to relax at just the fact that he was there and trying to help. He was so confused; everything went by really quickly, and before he knew it he was dressed and being handed a pair of socks. He slowly put them on and found that he had done so with one of them crooked, so he straightened it out. He felt Lassiter reach behind him and grab something soft. _Blanket._ Shawn absently thought, then before he could conjure up another thought, he was being hauled back into something warm and inviting and he didn't struggle against it. He could feel the soft blankets being wrapped around him along with warm and comforting arms.

Shawn suddenly felt a weight of exhaustion wash over him. He rested his head in what he could only guess was Lassiter's neck, and within seconds he could begin to feel sleep take him over, and he welcomed it happily. However, there was just one thing his sleepy, scared, and exhausted mind had to tell Lassiter before he succumbed to his awaiting slumber. He groggily looked up into the comforting blue eyes that gazed down at him and smiled.

"Love you Lassie." Shawn said before falling asleep.

Lassiter froze. He wasn't sure if he had heard correctly. _Did I just hear what I think I heard? _He was happy if it was, but sad if it wasn't. _Though that sure sounded like he just said he lo..._ Lassiter couldn't complete the though; it scared him that that one little comment could make him so happy. _Spencer just said that he... he loved me. What in the hell! Why? Since when? So all those times he flirted with me were real?_ Lassiter's mind raced a million miles a minute. He was so happy yet completely confused by the confession.

He was going to ask Shawn all the questions right then, but when he looked back down, he saw that Shawn had fallen into a peaceful slumber. He silently watched Shawn's sleeping face and his anger and confusion faded away. He felt something that he had never felt before; not even with his wife or his job. Just sitting there, holding Shawn in his arms curled up on a couch; Detective Carlton Lassiter felt content. Content with everything: content with his job, content with his divorce, content with their current situation, content with life in general. He realized that it was Shawn that made him content. He had curled up on couches with people before, and in much more romantic settings, but in that plane, in that situation, with the storm raging outside and Shawn curled up in against him; Carlton truly felt, for the first time in his life, happy and tranquil.

His mind coming back from his thoughts and he looked back down at Shawn's sleeping face, it reminded him that he too was exhausted. He pulled Shawn a bit closer and rested his cheek on Shawn's head, breathing in the smell of pineapples mixed with the unique scent that Lassiter could only describe as 'Shawn'. He smiled as he let his exhaustion take him over, and he fell into the post peaceful sleep he ever had.

* * *

**E/N~ So What'd You Think? I Was Really Tempted To End It After Shawn Confessed, But Then It Would Have Only Been Like 1000 Words & I Really Felt That Lassie Needed To React To It Right Away. Also This Is The End Of Day 3. XD**

**I Think I'll Try To Venture Back Into Wanting 7 Reviews, Okay? Also Just Wanted To Say That The Next Chapter Will Be Really **_**REALLY**_** Short. Close To 1000 Words, But It's More Of Their Thoughts When They Wake Up, So It's Very Important.**

**Also, I Probably Wont Upate Until Next Thursday Because This Is My Last Week Of College Until August, Which Means FINALS. Oh Joy. So Sorry.**

**Oh Yes, One Last Thing, There's A Poll On My Profile, You Should Check It Out. It's To Help WHich Story I Should Work On Publishing After I Finish This Story & My White Collar Fic. Please Check It Out, You Can Vote 2 Times! D**

**...****Okay That's All. Thanx For Reading! PLEASE REVIEW! X3**


	12. Day 4: Thoughts and Recollections

**A/N~ Oh. My. Gus! I Can't Believe It! As Of This Morning, I Got 8 Reviews On The Last Chapter! I Am So Happy! XD I Was Planning On Posting This Chapter Last Night, But I Fell Asleep… Sorry. & I Know This Chapter Is Really Short & I Hate To Just Leave You With Only This, But I'm Not Going To Be Uploading Until At Least Friday. That's When My Exams Are Done. Also, Today(In The Story) Is The First Chapter Of Day 4. Their Practically Half Way Through This Thing... I Think. XD **

**Okay, Anyway Thanx Are In Order, DestielJunkie Once Again Provided Me With The Nourishment To Survive & Continue To Write This Story. She Gave Me More Cookie Brownies! So Thank You DestielJunkie! XD**

* * *

**Warning~ Super Duper Deep Internal Thoughts Coming Up, Plus A Few Bad Words, But That's All.**

**Disclaimer~ I'm Getting Closer & Closer Every Day… But My Plan Doesn't Seem To Be Working As Well As I Though. Instead Of Me Owning Psych, I Think I'm Starting To Own A Patent On Headaches. T-T**

* * *

_**Chapter 12:**_

_**Day 4: Thoughts and Recollections**_

_**~1,072~**_

* * *

It was the sun shining through the window that woke Shawn up. He opened his eyes and squinted. He flinched at the bright light and groaned as shut his eyes: just wanting to go back to sleep. He tried to roll over, but found him movement to be restricted. He felt something loll onto his head and he cautiously glanced up. Shawn instantly felt his cheeks burn at what met his eyes. Lassiter's face was mere centimeters away from his own, and he could feel the detective's breath brush against his face.

Confused and not sure what to do, Shawn tried to remember how he got himself into his current... situation. _Okay, so I remember running into the plane after it started raining. Then Lassie started getting undressed..._ Shawn could feel himself blush even more at the memory of a half naked Lassiter as the image flashed in his mind. _Alright, shirtless, Lassie, then I went to get his bag for him, then... _Shawn was having a bit of memory trouble. _Then, what?_

Shawn brought his hand to the side of his head and rubbed his temple. He was slowly getting a headache, but he was also starting to remember. _Oh, then there was thunder... Crap. I froze up. Just great! My worst phobia just had to come out in front of Lassie!_ Shawn groaned as he remembered more. He remembered Lassiter trying to help him out of his fear and how he... _Oh my Gus! Lassie hugged me and practically pulled me into his lap. Then he... he... HE UNDRESSED ME! _Shawn was having a boarder line panic attack in his head as he remembered everything, down to the very _last_ detail.

"Shit." He whispered, quickly glancing up as he felt Lassiter shift.

Shawn went back to remembering the night before and blanched as he recalled the last thing he had said before falling asleep. _Fuck! I can't believe I said that! Why would I confess? How could I tell him I love him? What have I done? Now he's bound to hate me and want nothing to do with me! But... _Shawn smiled slightly._ Then again, I'm not on the ground or outside freezing my ass off. Instead, I'm comfily wrapped in blankets, nestled against his chest with his arms holding me tight._ Shawn could feel the happiness swell within him at what those actions could mean. _Maybe he doesn't hate me as much as he says he does._

Shawn let out a large yawn and realized that he was still tired. _I think I'm going to go back to sleep. Screw any awkwardness between us when we wake up. I'm just going to enjoy this._ Shawn snuggled deeper into Lassiter's chest, taking in deep breaths of his scent. He could feel Lassiter pull him closer and within seconds, fell back asleep with a smile on his face.

Lassiter awoke to the feeling of something push against his chest. At first he didn't know what it was, and he didn't care, he just wanted to sleep. He had never had such a peaceful nights rest before. He could feel something in his grasp, something warm and comfortable. He pulled it closer as it pushed closer to him. He simply wanting more of that comforting warmth.

He wondered what it could be, _Did I get lucky last night?_ He thought but quickly pushed that thought from his mind. He didn't like the idea that having a random fling with a stranger could cause him to feel so much... happiness. Lassiter was confused by his own emotions. He tried to remember what had happened last night. Then he remembered the crash. _Shit. I was hoping that was just a dream._ Lassiter then realized that, unless he had caught and tamed a wild boar in his sleep and was now using it as a stuffed animal, there was only one possible creature that could be in his arms at that moment.

Lassiter's eyes fluttered open. All he could see was a the familiar brown mop of hair that belonged to Shawn Spencer. He took in a deep breath, in preparation to let out a large groan, but as soon as he did, all he could concentrate on was Shawn's scent. His body relaxed, against his will, and he found himself tightening his grip around Shawn's waist.

It seemed that Lassiter's body knew something that his brain didn't; but his mind was catching up. Lassiter remembered all the things he had realized the night before after Shawn had told him he loved him. _Oh god! This is going to be so awkward when he wakes up. _Then a thought popped into his head, and surprisingly, it made him a little sad to think of the possible outcomes. He shifted so that he had a better look at the younger man's face. He was surprised at how peaceful Shawn looked wrapped in his arms.

_Will Shawn remember what happened last night? Will he remember what he confessed to me? Because... I don't think I'll be able to let this go._ Lassiter paused at his last thought. He couldn't let this go? Why couldn't he? He'd been told he that before by girls he didn't love and he had no problem letting it go and forgetting them. So why couldn't he with Shawn? Was it because he was a guy? Because they worked together? Or was it something more? Something deeper? Was it because he did, in fact, love Shawn Spencer?

Lassiter could feel his heart clench at the thought of forgetting or letting Shawn go. He looked down at the sleeping psychic's face and he felt his heart relax and begin to beat faster. Lassiter could not remember a time when simply thinking about a person or looking at a their sleeping form could make his heart react so bizarrely.

Shawn shifted his body in Lassiter's grip, making Lassiter smile. He snuggled down closer to Shawn, and started to drift off. _This'll be really awkward later, but I'll deal with it when we're both awake. Besides, I think I need to think about it more and figure out how I feel about all of this._ Lassiter closed his eyes and leaned his cheek back against Shawn's head. _This is definitely deeper than just being horny and looking to get some with anyone. Definitely something more. _Within seconds Lassiter fell back into a peaceful, dreamless asleep.

* * *

**E/N~ Okay, So What'd You Think? To Deep? To Much Thinking For These Two Complicated Men? Since This Was A Little Short, I'll Give You A Sneak Peak Of What's To Come.**

**~Sneak Peak XD~**

"_Do you remember... what you... told me before... you fell asleep?" Lassiter stumbled over his words. _

_Shawn smiled at how shy the detective was being. He also noted that Lassiter didn't seem angry or disgusted at his confession from the night before, he seemed more worried than anything. _

"_Oh you mean that I said I loved you?" Shawn said nonchalantly. _

**~End Sneak Peak~ **

**So I Hope That'll Satisfy Your Need For Awhile… I Think I'll Be Staying With 7 Reviews. I Mean I Was Just So Happy When I Counted Up My Reviews & Saw That There Were 8. Thanx So Much Everyone. You Make Me Feel Really Loved. XD**

**Okay So That's It. I'm Off To My Art Final & Then To My Math Final. Later! X3**


	13. Day 4: Awkward? Maybe Just A Bit

**A/N~ Hey Everyone! Sorry It Took So Long To Update. I Meant To Post It Yesterday, But I've been Procrastinating. Anyway I'm So Happy I Got A Lot Of Reviews For The Shortest Chapter Ever! XD I Just Want To Thank Everyone Who Reviewed! Now On To What You've All been Waiting For!**

* * *

**Warning~ Lassie Being A Bit Awkward & A Little Lip Action. XP**

**Disclaimer~ Somehow, There Was A Mix Up With My Ownership Papers, So Instead Of Owning Psych, I Now Own A Chunk Of Some Far Off Planate That's About To Blow Up… T-T**

* * *

**_Chapter 13:_**

**_Day 4: Awkward? Maybe Just A Bit._**

**_~1,548~_**

* * *

Lassiter awoke to someone wriggling against his chest and pushing at his arms. He instinctively tightened his grip as to not let his captive escape. He heard a sigh and a chuckle and he realized that whoever he was holding wasn't trying to get free to run from a crime. He slowly let his eyes flutter open and was met with the sight of bright green eyes staring intensely at him. It was then that Lassiter remembered everything that had happened, and he felt his face go red, yet he didn't let go of Shawn. They stared at each other for a good long minute before Shawn spoke up.

"Hey Lassie, do you think you could let me get up for a second?" Shawn asked nonchalantly. "I gotta drain the pool if you catch my drift."

"Oh... Uh... Sure." Lassiter replied lamely as he unwound his arms his arms from around Shawn's waist.

Once free, Shawn stood up and stretched. He turned to the detective and smiled.

"Be right back Lassie, don't go anywhere."

Shawn limped off to the bathroom, and Lassiter simply sat there stunned. He waited until Shawn disappeared into the bathroom before letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Guess he doesn't remember last night." Lassiter mumbled to himself: he couldn't help the disappointed tone.

Shawn popped his head out of the bathroom with a large grin on his face.

"Hey Lassie, don't be all glum. We'll talk after I'm done." Shawn said and disappeared back into the bathroom.

Lassiter just stared at the bathroom door where Shawn's head had popped out. He felt that he should say something in retaliation; claim that he wasn't _glum_. However, he couldn't get anything to come out, and he sat there, silently staring, until Shawn came back, then he looked away.

Shawn exited the bathroom and saw Lassiter look away. He smiled at the thought that the detective had been struck into silence. _He's either really angry, or really nervous. But if he was mad, then he'd just yell at me, so he's nervous. That's so cute._

Shawn smiled and walked over to the detective. With Shawn standing right in front of him, the detective looked up and into those bright green eyes.

"Sit down Spencer." Lassiter sighed. "We need to talk."

"Right-O." Shawn said as he pushed the detective back down into the corner of the bench seat.

"Spencer! What are you doing?" Lassiter hollered as he was pushed into the half sitting half laying position he had woken up in.

Shawn didn't say anything, and once the detective stopped moving, and was in the right position, Shawn sat down and leaned into the older man. He could feel Lassiter tense in confusion and relax as he understood what Shawn was doing.

"Spencer." Lassiter's growl was lost with the blush that crept across his face. "It'll be a bit hard to do any talking in this pose."

"Oh really? But it's so comfy." Shawn whined as he snuggled into Carlton's chest. "You're just so warm."

Lassiter could feel his breath hitching with every move that Shawn made.

"Can't we just talk like this?" Shawn asked as he grabbed the blanket and pulled it over him and the older detective.

"No." Lassiter said. "You'll fall asleep."

"No I wont!" Shawn argued.

Lassiter sighed. He really didn't mind the position, in fact, he rather liked it, and that alone made him a bit uncomfortable. However, shaking off his nervousness, he pressed forward and wrapped his arms around Shawn's midsection, pulling him deeper into his chest.

"Fine, lets talk like this." Lassiter said with a smirk. _I'll turn this into his double edged sword. _

Startled by the detectives hands at first, Shawn tensed, but quickly calmed as he allowed himself to be pulled closer. Shawn snuggled closer in Lassiter's comfortable grasp.

"Yeah, let's talk." Shawn sighed contently.

"Alright, do you remember what happened last night?" Lassiter asked. "And I mean everything that happened."

"Yeah. Most of it." Shawn answers with a smile. "It gets a little fuzzy between getting your bag and you hugging me, and everything's a bit rushed when you were helping me change, but besides those two times everything is pretty clear."

There was a clear blush on the psychic's face, as well as on the detectives. Lassiter cleared his throat before speaking.

"Right. Well, what was that about?" He asked. "I mean, I never knew you had a phobia of thunder and lightening."

"It's more of the thunder than the lightening." Shawn said with a shrug. "I've had it since I was little. Childhood traumas and all."

"Right..." Lassiter said, not sure how to respond to how casual Shawn was being. "Well... Um... Do you... Remember...?" His voice faded out as his blush deepened.

"Remember what Lassie?" Shawn said with a smirk, knowing exactly what the detective was talking about.

"Do you remember... what you... told me before... you fell asleep?" Lassiter stumbled over his words.

Shawn smiled at how shy the detective was being. He also noted that Lassiter didn't seem angry or disgusted at his confession from the night before, he seemed more worried than anything.

"Oh you mean that I said I loved you?" Shawn said nonchalantly.

Shawn could feel Lassiter's nod. He shifted in the detective's lap until he could look him straight in the eyes. He was now sitting up on his knees facing the detective and leaning forward until their faces' were mere inches apart. Lassiter's hands were on his hips and the blankets were covering his shoulders. He smiled at the look of trepidation and uncertainty displayed in the detective's eyes.

Lassiter unconsciously gulped at how close his and Shawn's faces were, earning a slight chuckle form the faux psychic.

"What's funny?" Lassiter grumbled, even though he knew what Shawn was laughing at.

"You're just so nervous." Shawn answered with more chuckling. "You don't have to be so tense all the time Lassie."

"I'm not tense." Lassiter argued, but put on a smile. "A little agitated maybe, but that just comes with being around you."

"Ri~ght." Shawn said, knowing that Carlton was only joking. "But seriously, you don't have to be so nervous. Nothing bad's going to happen."

Shawn went silent as he stared into the bright blue pools, Lassiter following suit and the cabin became completely silent. They sat in silence for a long time, simply staring at each other.

"I think one of us is supposed to move closer." Shawn said in a husky voice.

"MmHmm." Lassiter agreed, yet neither of them made a move to close the distance between them.

After another few minutes of seconds of silence, Shawn huffed.

"Isn't the more dominant person supposed to initiate the kiss?" Shawn asked in an almost desperate voice, moving his hips against the detectives.

"I don't know." Lassiter nearly moaned as his body reacted to their closeness. "I've never-"

Lassiter was cut off as Shawn collided their lips together. Bursts of bright color went off behind Lassiter's eyelids as they slid shut. Kissing Shawn was nothing he had ever experienced before. His lips were soft yet firm, luscious and seductive, they were perfect. The pressure was just right and their lips moved in perfect symmetry. If Carlton had to use just one word to describe the essence of Shawn's kiss, it would be heaven. He wanted more of the feeling of bliss that was welling up inside of him, and he pressed back against Shawn's lips with his tongue, demand entrance.

Shawn couldn't take it any more, he wanted to kiss Carlton, no, he _needed_ to kiss Carlton. His body ached for it. When the detective started talking, Shawn lost control. He moved forward and pressed their lips together, stopping whatever Carlton was saying. Shawn was filled with pure pleasure at the feeling of finally kissing the man he loved. Lassiter's lips were full and warm, they were rough and textured and moved with many years of skilled precision. Shawn could only feel the ecstasy that ran through his veins at the thought of what he had just done, and the fact that Lassiter was pressing back and deepening the kiss. He could feel Carlton's tongue pushing against him, requesting entry, and he gladly gave it.

Shivers traveled down Shawn's spine as Carlton ran his tongue over ever part of his mouth; exploring and feeling every crevice, bump and flat surface that made up his mouth. Out of nowhere, Lassiter withdrew his tongue and nibbled on Shawn's lip, causing him to moan before parting their lips.

"Ahh." Shawn moaned as their lips parted in the need for oxygen.

They rested their foreheads together and they caught their breaths. For a long minute, the only sound was their heavy breathing and the sound of their hearts pounding in their ears. Finally Shawn spoke.

"Lassie?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't think you're nervous anymore." Shawn smiled and opened his eyes, seeing the detective's open as well.

Lassiter chuckled. "Yeah, I definitely agree with you there." Lassiter moved forward and pressed a chaste kiss on Shawn's lips, eliciting another moan from the psych.

"Shawn?" There was a fair amount of confidence in his voice as he spoke.

"Yeah Lassie?" Shawn said breathlessly.

"I love you too."

* * *

**E/N~ So? You Likey? I Know I Likey. XD Just Wanted To Point Out That I Was Blushing The Entire Time I Wrote That Little, Hot, Passionate Kiss. ^/ /^**

**Please Review. Since I Got Like TEN Reviews On Chapter 12, I Want At Least 8 Reviews On This One… Especially Since There's Finally Some Lovely Shassie To Show. X3**


	14. Day 4: The Mile High Club On The Ground?

**A/N~ Hey Everyone! I Was Shocked To Receive So Many Reviews! I'm So Freaking HAPPY! XD I Checked My Email Once & I Had Like 5 Reviews. & Literally Squealed Like A Fan Girl. My Dogs Barked At Me. Lol. Anyway Enough Rambling From Me. You Want To Get Onto This Amazing Chapter! Just One Last Thing. I Feel Really Embarrassed About This Chapter. ^/ /^**

* * *

**WARNING~ Heavy, HEAVY Stuff. Rated R, M, Adult Situations(i.r. Sex), Dirty Talk, Rough Sex, Begging… You Get My Drift. No One Above 18… Though I Can't Really Tell So It' Doesn't Matter Really. Just Be Prepared.**

**Disclaimer~ I Do Not Own Psych… Thought I'd Keep It Simple For This One.**

* * *

**_Chapter 14:_**

**_Day 4: Is It Still The Mile High Club If The Plane's On The Ground?_**

**_~2,243~_**

* * *

"_Shawn?" There was a fair amount of confidence in his voice as he spoke. _

"_Yeah Lassie?" Shawn said breathlessly. _

"_I love you too."_

Shawn stared at the man before him. His heart speeding up as the words that were just spoken registered in his mind. Slowly, the largest smile spread across his face. He watched as a similar smile graced the detective in front of him. He leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. He felt the hands on his hips snake around and lock together in the small of his back, pulling him closer and flush against the man he was kissing. His arms wrap around the older man's neck, deepening the kiss.

Shawn eyes fluttered closed as their pelvises pressed lightly together. He could feel more than hear Lassiter, as he moaned into the kiss. Lassiter pulled away and stared at the pure euphoric expression on Shawn's face. Shawn slowly opened his eyes and Carlton felt a shiver run down his spine at the lust filled glaze he saw covering the psychic detectives eyes.

Shawn couldn't wait anymore, he grabbed Lassiter's face and crashed their lips together again. The detective quickly reciprocating the action. In a flurry of motion, Shawn was thrown onto his back with the older detective kissing him into the couch. Shawn rapidly unbuttoned Lassiter's shirt as the detective thrusts his hands under the psychic's, all the while keeping their lips connected. Shawn pushed his hands up and underneath the shirt, feeling the taut muscles that lay beneath.

Shawn breaks the kiss for a breath of air. Lassiter moved his kisses to Shawn's jaw, giving a little nip every now and then, making Shawn moan with need.

Carlton makes his way down to the psychic's neck and bites down, making him cry out. It's not hard enough to break skin, but hard enough to possibly bruise. He sucks on the sore spot and smiles at the sounds emitting from Shawn.

Shawn is in heaven. The instant he breaks away for a breath, he feels Lassiter trail kisses and love bites down his jaw to the base of his neck. He cries out in both pain and pleasure as the detective bites down extra hard on his neck, whimpering as he feels Lassiter suck at the bite mark. He's sure it'll bruise. Shawn's hands reach up underneath Carlton's shirt and flings it down and off the detective's shoulders.

Lassiter sits up and shrugs off his shirt, and Shawn is mesmerized, for a second time, at the Detective's naked chest. But this time, Shawn takes everything in with a touch, rather that just sight. Shawn runs his hands up the Detective's strong arms and up to his broad shoulders. He lets them fall down to the well built and slightly hairy chest, letting them linger there before running them down to the taut six-pack. His fingers trace the lines of his abs, which earns a moan from the older man.

Lassiter loves the feel of Shawn's hands as they run all over his body; from his shoulders to his stomach. It sends shivers down his spine. He leans down and gives the younger man a few rapid fire kisses, before pulling away. Shawn, not wanting to break the connection, follows him with his lips, leaning forward. The detective reaches around to Shawn's backside, pushing his hands under the waistband of both the baggy pants and boxers. Shawn arches his ass in an effort to help the detective rid him of the unnecessary clothing. They pull away from the kiss, both moaning as their groins press lightly together.

Lassiter pushes both Shawn's pants and boxers down as Shawn pulls his shirt off over his head. As soon as Shawn discards the shirt to the floor, Lassiter attaches his lips to Shawn's again, kissing him passionately.

He pulls away and takes a good look a the now naked psychic detective laying in front of him. He can only describe Shawn's body as godly; toned and so perfect it looks as if it was sculpted as a Greek statue. Golden brown skin with a line of soft, silky brown hair that went from his chest down to his waist. There it's connected to a bush of the same beautiful, silky brown hair, which surrounded the most ravishing sight he had ever seen. Shawn's erect cock.

Lassiter couldn't help it; he licked his lips. He tore his eyes from the member when he felt Shawn's hands pulling at his pants. He looked up at Shawn's face and saw the way it was flushed with a lust induced fever; his eyes were even more glazed over with lust then they had been at the start, the sight making his own member harden even more. He allowed Shawn to tug one more time before he stood and took off his last bits of clothing and stood there, just as naked as Shawn.

Shawn's eyes swept over Lassiter's naked form, burning the image into his mind forever. He gulped hard when his eyes fell on Lassiter's straining member. Shawn sat up onto his knees, reaching out a hand to grasp it.

Lassiter moaned as Shawn's hand wrapped around his cock. Shawn's hand was smooth and soft. He let out a soft keening whine as Shawn moved his hand up and down his shaft.

"Shawn." Lassiter moaned.

Shawn looked up and smiled at pleasure filled face. He used his other hand to pull Lassiter closer and grinned as he kissed the head.

"Shit!" Lassiter breathed out as Shawn took the member into his mouth. "Shawn. So good."

Shawn chuckled as he took him up to the hilt and pulled all the back, making an erotic pop sound as he pulled the tip out of his mouth. He looked up as he ran his tongue along the underside, earning another breathy curse from the detective.

"You're delicious Lassie." Shawn panted and took the member into his mouth again.

Shawn bobbed his head a few times before he felt a hand grip his hair. He prepared himself for the inevitable thrust into his mouth, but instead, was yanked off and pulled up to stand. He looked at the older man in confusion before he was pulled into a lip crushing kiss. He wrapped his arms around Lassiter's neck and jumped up, wrapping his legs around his waist as Lassiter gripped his backside and lifted him up. Shawn moaned into the kiss as his member became pressed between their bodies. Lassiter laid Shawn back down on the couch, and settled himself between his legs. After a few more seconds of kissing, Shawn broke the kiss.

"Lassie," Shawn panted. "I... I need you... I need you in me."

"Shawn." Lassiter groaned at the need in Shawn's voice.

"Th-there's some... some lotion in my... my bag." Shawn panted.

Lassiter quickly got up and rummaged through Shawn's bag until he found the lotion. He smirked when saw what type of lotion it was and made his way back to Shawn. He placed himself back between Shawn's legs and held up the bottle.

"Pineapple scented lotion?" Carlton smiled. "Why am I not surprised."

"Carlton... Just hurry." Shawn begged. "Please Carlton!"

Lassiter's breath hitched at the use of his first name, and he popped the lid off of the lotion. He quickly realized he had never done this before.

"Shawn... I-I've never..." He stuttered.

"Trust... I trust you Carlton." Shawn breathed heavily.

Not needing anymore encouragement, Lassiter coated one finger and rubbed around Shawn's opening and gazed into his lover's eyes.

Shawn could smell the pineapple scent of the lotion waft through the air. He could feel Carlton's finger at his entrance, and he could see the love in his partners eyes as they looked down at him. He moaned as the finger pressed into him, and he pushed back against the pressure. Lassiter leaned down and kissed him, eating up that lust filled moan. Shawn could feel Carlton's finger sliding in and out of him, making him moan even more. Then he felt more lotion being spread around his ass and another finger slid in. He arched his back into the pressure, wanting more of the delicious pleasure the two fingers inside him were making.

Carlton scissored his fingers in and out of the lithe young man beneath him. Once he felt Shawn was stretched enough, he added more lotion, and slowly and genteelly pressed in a third finger. After letting Shawn get used to the third finger, he began to repeatedly push them in and out, searching for his prostate. He plunged his fingers deep into the young man, until he heard him gasp.

"Carlton!" Shawn cried. "Do that again!"

Lassiter smirked and pressed the same spot, earning another gasp from Shawn.

"Carlton... Now." Shawn pleaded. "I... I want you. I want... you inside me now!... Carlton, Fuck me!"

He heard Carlton swallow hard as he pulled out his fingers. Shawn let out a small whimper as he felt the immense loss of pressure. He could hear the sound of lotion being smeared and felt it being speckled on his hole, and smiled as he felt something much bigger press at his entrance.

"Shawn, this is going to hurt," Lassiter breathed. "So just relax as much as you can."

Shawn nodded as he felt more pressure than before at his opening. He arched his back as the pain and pleasure spiked and spread through his body. They both moaned as Lassiter slid into Shawn in one long, slow, agonizing thrust.

Lassiter took a small break to catch his breath and to let Shawn get used to accommodating his length. Shawn was so tight and Lassiter wanted nothing more than to slam into the man over and over, but he didn't want to hurt him, he wanted Shawn to feel pleasure too. It seemed that Shawn had read his mind as he started to shift and groan underneath him.

"Carlton." Shawn whined. "Move. Quickly. Hard!"

With those three simple words, Lassiter nearly lost it. He held back the urge to cum and pulled out until only the head was left inside. Then he slammed back in.

Shawn yelped as he felt Lassiter thrust deeply inside him. He felt Lassiter freeze, afraid he had hurt him, so Shawn did the only thing he could think of; he whined for more.

"Oh god Carlton! MORE!"

Lassiter obliged and pulled out again before thrusting back in just as hard. He began a savage pace that caused Shawn to cry out in both pain and pleasure, but after a few thrusts, the pleasure out weighed the pain, and caused Shawn to beg for him to go harder and faster.

"Damn Shawn!" Lassiter panted. "You really love my cock don't you."

Shawn moaned as Lassiter hit the bundle of nerves with in him.

"Yes! Carlton!" Shawn yelled in pleasure. "Right there! More!"

Lassiter smirked and gave Shawn what Shawn wanted. He thrust into Shawn's prostate unceasingly, earning endless pleasure filled cries, moans, and gasps. He leaned down and joined their lips in a passionate kiss.

Time seemed to stop for Shawn, he had no idea how long he lay there with Lassiter pumping in and out of him at such a furious pace, but it felt like eternity before he felt the need for release.

"Carlton!" Shawn gasped, breaking the kiss. "I'm gunna... gunna..."

Through the massive amount of pleasure he was feeling, Shawn could barely form words, let alone full sentences. He gasped and keened.

"Go ahead Shawn." Lassiter panted. "I'm close too."

Lassiter thrusted into Shawn a few more times before the pleasure overwhelmed him. Shawn spilt his seed across his and Lassiter's stomachs. It was the hardest Shawn had ever came in his life. His eyes fluttered as he continued to feel Lassiter thrust into him, prolonging his orgasm.

"Shawn, you feel so good." Lassiter breathed into his ear as he thrust frantically into the younger man's constricting channel.

Lassiter growled as he thrust in and held himself deep inside Shawn's tight passage as he came intoxicatingly hard. Shawn moaned as he felt Lassiter's hot seed flow endlessly into him: warming him from the inside out.

Spent of all his energy, Lassiter collapsed atop Shawn, who was out of breath and panting hard. They laid that way for several minutes, with Lassiter still fully sheathed within Shawn. When Lassiter finally pulled out, Shawn whimpered at the loss, making Lassiter smirk. They shifted around until Lassiter was laying on the couch with his arms around Shawn, holding him tight.

"God, Lassie," Shawn panted, still out of breath. "That was... Intense, and..."

"Perfect?" Lassiter finished.

Shawn snuggled as close to Lassiter as he could and sighed contently.

"Yes. Perfect." Shawn smiled. "Completely perfect."

Lassiter leaned down and gave Shawn a kiss on the head and leaned his head against Shawn's. Within minutes, Lassiter could feel Shawn's breathing even out and knew he had fallen asleep. He tightened his grip on Shawn and sighed happily.

"That sure was something." Lassiter said to no one. "I could get used to this, I just hope that I'll be able to enjoy it off this island."

Lassiter shook his head to rid himself of the negative thoughts as he laid back and got comfy. He didn't want to fall asleep, but he didn't want to get up just yet. He liked the feeling of happiness that welled up inside him as he sat there holding Shawn close to him. He decided to stay like that until Shawn woke up.

* * *

**E/N~ So What'd You Think? Was That Hot? Or Not? It Took Me Like A Week To Get That Chapter Perfect. So I Hope You Really Like It. XD**

**Also I Have A Feeling That This Chapter With Garner A Lot Of Feedback, So I'm Going Up To 9 Reviews Before I Post The Next Chapter. **

**But Just A Warning Right Now, I'm Going To Be Busy This Next Week, I've Got To Pack My Bags For My Flight, Which Is On Tuesday At 5am, I Have To Do Like 7 Loads Of Laundry, & I Have To Organize All Of My Boxes & Clean Up The House Before I Go. Also I Have To Spend As Much Time As Possible With My Doggies Because I Wont Be Seeing Them For 2 Months! T-T I'll Miss Them…**

**Anyway, Enough About Me, Please Review! X3**


	15. Day 4: After The Fuck I Mean Fact

**A/N~ Hey Everyone! I'm So Happy! I Got 11 Review For Chapter 14! ELEVEN! XD I Was So Stoked! I Want To Thank Everyone Who Reviewed! You Made Me So Happy! XD**

**Well Enough About Me, ON TO THE STORY! XP**

* * *

**Warning! Mentions Of Sex (From The Previous Chapter XP), Explicit(Sexy) Imaging, & A Bit Of Worried Lassie. XD**

**Disclaimer~ I Really REALLY Want To Say That I Own Psych, But I'm Not A Very Good Liar. So I'll Just Admit It. I Don't Own It. T_T**

* * *

**_Chapter 15:_**

**_Day 4: After The Fuck... I Mean Fact_**

**_~1,994~_**

* * *

"_That sure was something." Lassiter said to no one. "I could get used to this, I just hope that I'll be able to enjoy it off this island." _

Lassiter just sat there, watching the man in his arms sleep. He was so content simply holding Shawn that is almost frightened him. _No wonder everyone likes him so much._

Close to an hour after the best sex he had ever had in his life, Lassiter felt Shawn shift in his hold.

"Hmm."

Shawn was mumbling in his sleep and Lassiter couldn't help think that it was the cutest thing in the world. He smiled and decided that he would let Shawn wake up on his own and just watch.

"Mmm." Shawn mumbled. "Lassie."

Lassiter looked down at Shawn's form in surprise. He hadn't expected Shawn to be dreaming about him, but wasn't to surprised; after all, they had just spent almost an hour having mind-blowing sex. Lassiter smirked to himself and looked back down at Shawn who had fallen back into silence. The detective blinked as he looked down into gorgeous—open—green eyes.

"Wakey wakey." Lassiter smiled. "Good morning sleepy head."

Lassiter watched as Shawn's eyes widened in slight shock. But before he could ask what was wrong, Shawn burst out laughing.

"What?" Lassiter asked confused, but Shawn kept laughing.

"Shawn!" He practically yelled. "What's so funny."

Shawn tried to control his laughter, but failed. Lassiter wondered what had happened to make him laugh so hard. _Is there something on my face? _

"Shawn, what's so funny?" He repeated.

"I... I never... Imagined that... you would ever say... say that... Lassie." Shawn managed through his laughs.

Lassiter looked at the younger man as if he had lost his mind. What had he said that was that funny? He thought back to what he said when Shawn woke up. '_Wakey wakey, good morning sleepy head.' What's so funny about that?_

Shawn grinned as he gained control of himself and sat up.

"I never would have pegged you to be the sweet talker type." Shawn giggled. "'Wakey wakey' and 'sleepy head'? Didn't expect that."

Shawn smiled down at the older detective and chuckled at his confused face. He leaned down and placed a innocent kiss on his lips. Lassiter's confusion melted away as he pulled Shawn closer.

Suddenly, Shawn pulled away and bolted up.

"Aww crap." Shawn said as he ran to the bathroom.

"Shawn?" Lassiter called after him.

He threw the covers off himself and went to push himself up to follow the psychic, but stopped when his fingers hit something wet and sticky. He furrowed his brow as he looked down. What he saw surprised him. There, right where Shawn had been sitting, was a small, white puddle. _Semen. _He thought as realization washed over him.

He looked towards the bathroom door and noticed the trail or white drops that led to it. He chuckled to himself as his eyes followed the little white drops, but stopped when he saw a red one. The detective's eyes widened as he stared at the blood on the floor. He quickly got up and ran to the bathroom, knocking on the door.

"Shawn! Shawn!" He banged on the door. "Are you okay in there?"

Lassiter waited a second for Shawn to respond, and just as he was about bang on the door again Shawn opened it.

"I'm fine Lassie," Shawn said with a smile. "I just don't like the feeling of semen dripping out of me while I'm sitting down kissing my boyfriend."

Lassiter's eyebrows shot up, and he stared at Shawn until Shawn frowned.

"What?"

"You just called me your boyfriend." Lassiter said, still a little Shocked.

"Is... Is that a problem?" Shawn asked worriedly. "It's just that after both of our confessions... and what happened earlier... I just thought that we-"

Lassiter stopped what ever Shawn was going to say by pulling him into a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around Shawn and pulled their naked bodies together before pulling away.

"No, it's not a problem." Lassiter said as he leaned his head down against Shawn's. "I was just surprised. I've never been a boyfriend to another man before. But the way you just said it, it just seemed so right."

Shawn looked into Lassiter's and saw only love and truth.

"So we're..." Shawn hesitated.

"Boyfriends?" Lassiter finished. "Yes."

Shawn threw his arms around the detective's shoulders and kissed him. Lassiter kissed him back as he wrapped his arms around Shawn's back. Shawn pushed Lassiter backwards until they hit the opposite wall of the plane.

"Shawn." Lassiter breathed. "Wait."

"What Lassie?" Shawn asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?" Shawn asked confused.

"Well... When you when to the bathroom, I spotted blood drops on the ground." Lassiter answered. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean to."

"Lassie? Did you just saw you're sorry?" Shawn asked in astonishment, then smirked. "I don't think I've ever heard you apologize for something before."

"Well I didn't want to hurt you!" Lassiter said. "I never want to hurt people I love."

Shawn's eyes widened. A sincere smile slowly formed on his face. He leaned up and pecked Lassiter on the lips.

"I'm fine. I've read that you always bleed your first time." Shawn said as he let go of the detective.

"You've read?" Lassiter said in mild amusement. "So you prepared for this?"

"More like hoped." Shawn said as he limped to the couch, with Lassiter right behind. "Ever since I realized I loved you, a man, I've been doing research on gay couples and what to expect."

Shawn turned around as he sat on the couch, wiping up the semen. He looked up at the detective and found him staring in amazement.

"What?" Shawn shrugged. "I like to be prepared when I'm starting something I know nothing about."

"If only you were to put that principle into your detective work." Lassiter sighed as he sat down.

"Oh, but Lassie, I do." Shawn smiled. "I learn everything I need to know from the spirits!"

"Ri~ght" Lassiter smiled back. "Will you tell me how you really do it? You know I've never believed you were psychic."

"Hmmm." Shawn posed like he was thinking for a second, before turning to face the detective with a solemn expression. "Is going to be serious? Not just something that happens on this island then disappears once we get off?"

"Of course not!" Lassiter practically shouted. "When I say I love someone, I don't use it as a incentive to get into someones pants; I mean it! And I don't sleep with just anyone. You're special Shawn! I. Love. You. That's not going to change once we get off this island."

Shawn's face was covered with one huge smile that threatened to split his face.

"Thank you Lassie!" Shawn hugged the older man, before pulling back with the same serious look as before. "Then in this relationship, secrets will eventually come out, but I'd appreciate it if you'd let me choose when they do, and not pressure me to tell you things."

Lassiter simply stared as Shawn. Has he just heard right? Shawn had just said there were secrets and had practically admitted to being a fake. But the trust and love in Shawn's eyes bore into his soul stronger than anything else. He nodded in understanding.

"Alright Shawn. I'll let you tell me when you want to." Lassiter smiled.

"Oh and one other thing." Shawn looked a little nervous. "Something you have to promise me."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Promise me." Shawn said sternly.

"Okay, I promise." Lassiter said confused and slightly worried.

"You have to tell my dad about us."

Lassiter's eyes grew almost comically large.

"Oh hell no Shawn!" Lassiter shouted. "I'm not telling your father! You tell him!"

"But you promised!" Shawn whined. "Besides, if I tell him, he'll think I'm joking!"

"To bad! Anyway, I have to tell the Chief," Lassiter countered, the shuddered. "And O'Hara."

"Oh yeah," Shawn said in realization. "And I have to tell Gus too."

"So I guess we're even."

"I'll trade you my dad for the Chief!" Shawn said frantically.

"What? No!" Lassiter refused. "I'd rather tell my boss and possibly lose my job, then tell your dad and possibly lose my _life_!"

"Oh you wouldn't lose your life... probably." Shawn smiled shyly.

"See! At the least I'd get shot!" Lassiter pointed out. "I'd rather not be shot by your father, thank you very much."

"Well we don't have to tell _everyone_ right away right?" Shawn asked.

"Not everyone, but I have to tell the Chief once we get back." Lassiter said, resigned to his fate. "Fraternization and all that."

"Fraternization eh?" Shawn smirked. "I like the sound of that."

Shawn leaned in closer and kissed the detective's jaw. He trailed small kisses around till he reached his mouth, pressing long and hard against Lassiter's lips. But before he could continue, Lassiter pulled away.

"Shawn."

"What's wrong?" Shawn asked confused.

Lassiter grabbed Shawn's watch. After looking at the time he showed it to Shawn.

"It's nearly one O'clock." Lassiter said.

"So?" Shawn continued to place small kisses along the older man's jaw.

"So, we need to get up." Lassiter pushed Shawn away. "As much as I'd like to have more remarkable sex with you, we need to get up and see how much damage the storm did."

Shawn immediately stopped the kisses. He leaned back and sighed.

"Oh yeah, the storm." Shawn smiled. "You know, I think this is the first time I've even been happy about my phobia of thunder."

"What?" Lassiter looked at Shawn confused. "Why would you be happy?"

"Because if I hadn't been so scared, you wouldn't have comforted me, then I wouldn't have confessed, and you wouldn't have confessed, then we wouldn't have had the best sex ever and we wouldn't be a couple." Shawn said in one breath, then laughed. "I guess we should be thankful about the crash too."

"That one's debatable." Lassiter laughed too. "I would like to think I would have figured it out before to long."

"I don't know, but even if you did, would you have acted on it?"

"I'm not sure. I would like to think I would, but I just don't know." Lassiter said unsure of himself. "I never pegged you as gay, so I probably wouldn't have."

"Yeah, well I never pegged you, nor myself, as gay either." Shawn said with a smirk.

"Wait. Neither of us are gay, but we love each other... that doesn't make sense."

"I know. I think we just fell for each other." Shawn said seriously. "I mean before I fell in love with you, I was never attracted to other men. I'm only guessing, but that's what it was like for you too, right?"

"Yeah, I've never felt this way for another man." Lassiter nodded in agreement. "Actually, I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"Really?" Shawn said surprised.

"Yeah, I've never felt..." Lassiter hesitated as he felt his face heat up.

"What? You've never felt what?" Shawn prodded. "Come on, don't just end there."

"I've never... felt this strongly about someone before." Lassiter said with a blush. "The love I had for my wife wasn't even this strong."

Lassiter had expected Shawn to laugh, or make a joke about that being the reason for the divorce, but he hadn't expected a hug. Shawn wrapped his arms around the detective and held strong. He burrowed his head in the older mans chest. Lassiter could hear him mumble something, but he couldn't make it out.

"What?" Lassiter asked softly.

"I said, 'me too'." Shawn said as he leaned his head back to look up into the detectives blue eyes. "I've never felt this strongly for anyone."

Lassiter couldn't help but smile. He leaned down and kissed Shawn.

"I love you."

"I love you more." Shawn smirked and kissed him back.

Lassiter laughed as they started to grab their clothes off the floor.

"Lets get dressed and go outside." Lassiter said as he was pulling on his boxers.

"Right." Shawn smiled.

* * *

**E/N~ So What's You Think? A Good After Sex Chapter? It Was A Bit Awkward To Write. I Wasn't Sure What I Was Going To Do. I Hoped You Liked It. XD**

**Please Review! I Think I'm Going To Ask For 10 Reviews For This Chapter! I'm Almost At My Doubled Goal Goal…. If that Makes Sense. XP **


	16. Day 4: Good News, And Not The Bad Kind

**A/N~ Hey Guys… I'm Sorry! I Know, It's Been A Really Long Time & I… You Know What? Never Mind. I'll Leave My Excuses For The End & Move On To The Story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer~ Yeah… I Don't Own.**

**Warning?~ No Major Warnings, Just Some Progression In The Story & Some Kissing XP**

* * *

**_Chapter 16:_**

**_Day 4: Good News, And Not The Bad Kind_**

**_~2,320~_**

* * *

"_Lets get dressed and go outside." Lassiter said as he was pulling on his boxers. _

"_Right." Shawn smiled. _

After getting dressed, the two exited the plane, expecting the worst. The area surrounding the plane was covered with tree branches and even a few pulled up trees. Parts of the plane were thrown around the area randomly and there was even a decent sized tree leaning against the tail end of the plane.

"I can't believe we didn't wake up or feel that hit the plane." Lassiter said as he astonished, as he looked at how far in the tree dented the plane.

"We were probably to comfortable to notice the movement." Shawn commented lightly as he tapped the tree with his foot. "And the thunder was to loud for us to notice the bang it surely made when it hit."

"Yeah..." Lassiter agreed distractedly as he looked around their sight. "Man this place is wrecked."

"Yeah but we can clean it up in no time!" Shawn said brightly.

"Oh yeah, in no time." Lassiter mocked. "And how exactly are we going to do that?"

Shawn paused to think for a second before a large grin spread across his face. Lassiter almost sighed from simply the look, knowing it was going to be ridiculous.

"Two words." Shawn paused for dramatic effect. "Music montage."

This time Lassiter did sigh.

"Shawn, I'm not even going to touch the basic idiocy of that idea." Lassiter commented. "Besides, we don't even have any music."

"But the radio works, remember?"

"Yeah so?"

"We can find a station that plays music." Shawn said, happily bouncing on his heals.

"I doubt we'll find a station, that new caster we listened to was pretty staticy."

"Lassie Don't be only the sour side of a Sour Patch Kid," Shawn said as he turned back toward the plane. "I'm sure that was only because of th-"

Shawn stopped mid-turn and mid-sentence: his eyes blown wide.

"Shawn? Are you okay?" Lassiter asked before Shawn bolted for the plane's door.

Lassiter easily caught up before Shawn had made it all the way up the stares.

"Shawn let me help you." He called. "You shouldn't put to much strain on your leg; It's still injured."

"I'm fine." Shawn absentmindedly as he entered the plane.

"Shawn, what are you doing?" Lassiter asked as Shawn all but ran into the cockpit.

Shawn ignored him as he sat back in the chair and grabbed the radio mike. He flipped a few switches, turning it on and began speaking.

"SOS! Flight 205F7 down! Two survivors. We're trapped on an island in the middle of the North Pacific. We are roughly 40 miles northwest of 135W and 30N. I repeat. Two survivors of the crash are on a deserted island. Please send help! Please respond if you can hear this."

Shawn paused waiting for some type of reply.

"Shawn, didn't we already try yesterday?" Lassiter asked exasperatedly. "What makes you think it'll work now?"

"Earlier, when you said the radio was all staticy, I was going to tell you that was probably because of the storm." Shawn explained, staring at the radio. "That's when it popped into my head. Maybe no one heard the other SOS because the storm garbled our message. Just like the news guy."

"Oh I get it." Lassiter said in understanding. "Well?" He asked after a minute.

"Nothing, let me try again."

"SOS! Flight 205F7 down! Two survivors. We're trapped on a deserted island in the middle of the North Pacific roughly 40 miles northwest of 135W and 30N. I repeat. Two survivors are on a deserted island. Please send help! PLEASE respond if you can hear this."

Shawn set the mike down as they waited for another minute without before Lassiter spoke.

"Damn. They still can't hear us." Lassiter barked angrily.

"No, we need to give them more time to respond." Shawn said hopefully. "They will hear us."

The detective sighed. "Face it Shawn, they can't hea-"

Lassiter was cut off my a loud static noise coming from the radio. Shawn looked up at Lassiter with hope filled eyes and wary smile. The noise became a scrambled voice, with only the last part being barely understandable.

"_... F7 SOS confirmed... ation again... called for help... Over."_

Shawn grabbed the mike and repeated his message, talking directly to the person on the other end.

"Flight 205F7 down. Have received scrambled reply. Our location is roughly 40 miles northwest of 135W and 30N. Please call for help. Respond if you can hear this. Over."

They waited in anticipation as the silence stretched out for an uncomfortable

"_Flight 205F7 SOS confirmed. Location confirmed. A call for help had been sent."_

Both Shawn and Lassiter howled with joy. Shawn jumped into Lassiter's arms and kissed him. However, their celebratory make-out session was interrupted by the voice from the radio.

"_Is there anyone hurt? What is your situation? How long have you been stranded? Over."_

Shawn grabbed the mike.

"We're fine; a bit banged up, but fine. The plane crashed about a quarter mile inland. it's completely wrecked. No possible way to fix. This is our fourth day on the island. What's the ETA on the help? Over."

"_ETA 2 days. At the __**most**__. We can't get a lock on your plane. The GPS must be broke. We are currently searching for any islands in the area you gave us. Can you last 2 more days? Over."_

"Yeah, we can. If it helps, last night there was a category 2 tropical storm that passed over us an hour or so after went over Hawaii's big island. Over."

"_That may help. There was only one storm yesterday in that area. We can calculate where it hit you. Is there any defining marks that you've seen on the island? Or if at all possible, try and make markers like a fire or an SOS on the sand. Over."_

"Will do. We'll start a fire. Our camp was destroyed in the storm. There Isn't really anything that stands out about this island. It's fairly small: only 3 to 4 miles long and a mile or two wide. It's pretty flat but covered with trees. Does that help? Over."

"_It might. We can eliminate the bigger ones. However, there are a lot of small islands in that area, so it will still take awhile. We're do... grid search, so... And we're putting... effort... d you. Just try... survive while... can. Over."_

Shawn looked at Lassiter with a worried expression.

"You're breaking up. We couldn't hear some of the end, but we got the gist of what you said. We're going to be alright till you get here. We'll leave the radio on incase you come back into range. Thank you. Over and out."

Shawn set the mike down and let out a breath. He looked up at Lassiter and smiled. He jumped up and threw his arms around the detective again.

"Told you they'd hear us." Shawn said into the man's chest.

Lassiter hugged him back. "You sure did, thankfully I was wrong." He broke the hug and stepped back a bit. "Come on. Lets go pick up the area a bit and start that fire."

Shawn nodded and they went back outside to clean up the camp site. Lassiter looked around at the mess again and sighed. He turned to Shawn who was sitting on the stairs of the plane.

"So what were you talking about a music montage?"

Shawn smiled evilly. "Hold on a sec." Shawn got back up and disappeared into the plane.

Lassiter waited for a minute before he heard the sound of music coming from the plane. Shawn emerged with a large grin.

"Lets get to cleaning." Shawn said animatedly.

"Alright." Lassiter chuckled and they began cleaning up the site.

Half an hour, nearly a dozen songs, and a few bananas and pineapple slices later found Shawn and Lassiter finishing up the last bit of cleaning up.

"See?" Shawn said as he sat next to Lassiter, leaning into him. "Told you we'd get it done in no time."

Lassiter instinctively wrapped his arm around the younger man. He smiled when he felt Shawn lean on him more.

"You sure did, and I was wrong again." Lassiter admitted, then added with a small chuckle. "I never knew music montages actually worked."

Shawn laughed.

"Of course they do!" He exclaimed. "I wouldn't suggest something that wouldn't work. It's all fundamental."

"Fundamental?" Lassiter quirked an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate?"

"Well you just get into the music and time flies as you work." He shrugged. "It's pretty simple."

"Right."

Lassiter leaned over and kissed Shawn on the head. They were silent for a few minutes before Shawn spoke up.

"Do you think we should make the fire here or on the beach?"

"The beach."

"Yeah, that way they can read the SOS." Shawn said as he stood.

"SOS? I thought we were going to make a fire?" He said, following Shawn's lead and standing as well.

"I've got a brilliant idea that might double our chance to be found sooner."

"Might? Is there a down side to this _brilliant_ idea of yours?" Carlton asked skeptically.

"Nope. That's why it's so brilliant." Shawn smiled. "Let's get some wood... We're going to need a lot of it."

Lassiter looked at the large smile on Shawn's face and couldn't help it. He smiled too. _That smile of his is freaking contagious_.

"Well, I guess It's a good thing I gathered a crap-load of wood a few days ago." Lassiter said with a smug smile.

Shawn flung his arms around Lassiter and kissed him. Lassiter placed his hands on Shawn's hips and kissed him back. Humming in delight, Shawn began to pull away.

"I love your big brain sometimes." Shawn smiled.

"Only sometimes?" Lassiter teased.

Shawn only smiled in response. Holding hands, Lassiter lead Shawn to the back of the airplane where he had stacked the wood he had gathered two days before. They rounded the plane to see wood scattered around the ground.

"You sure did gather a lot." Shawn said as he kicked a piece of wood.

"Well, it looks like some of it got blown away, but is there enough for your little plan?" Lassiter asked, putting his hands on his hips and looking at all the work ahead of them.

"I think it's more than enough. We just have to get it to shore."

"Oh, well that's the easy part." Carlton said sarcastically.

"Then lets get started." Shawn said energetically clapping his hands together.

Lassiter couldn't help but smile and get excited at the prospect that whatever Shawn's crazy idea was could help them get off the island faster. They began to pick up the fire wood and shuttle it to the shore. It took nearly two hours to get all the wood to the shore.

"I think we should take a break now." Lassiter said as he fell back into the sand.

Shawn dropped the wood in his arms and collapsed next to him.

"Yeah, I think that's all the wood anyway." Shawn said laying on his back in the sand.

Carlton leaned back next to Shawn and they sat there for a few minutes in silence, just listening to the waves crash on the beach.

"So what's this brilliant plan of yours?" Lassiter asked.

"Well, I was thinking that we make a flaming SOS signal." Shawn said with his eyes closed.

"A flaming SOS?" Lassiter asked quirking an eyebrow. "Really?"

Shawn opened an eye to look at his new boyfriend before shutting it again and grinning.

"Yeah, simple yet effective... A lot like me." Shawn smiled. "But for now we can just take a break."

Lassiter sat up and looked over his lover and himself. In the heat, they had both taken of their shirts and were red from the sun. They were sweaty and tired; they needed a small break. Just then an idea stuck him. He smiled at how much it seemed like something Shawn would do. He stood up and grabbed his shirt and walked to the water. He shivered as the cold ocean water hit his feet. He bent over and soaked his shirt. He carefully walked up beside Shawn and rung the shirt out over him, making the cold salt water rain down over Shawn. Shawn flung himself up in shock from the icy water.

"What the-?" Shawn spluttered at the taste of salt as the water flowed into his mouth.

He stopped at the sound of laughter. He looked behind him only to see Lassiter holding a wet shirt and hunched over laughing his ass off. He quickly connected the dots and stood up, grabbing Lassiter's wrist as he walked toward the water. Still laughing, Lassiter allowed Shawn drag him. Shawn dragged him into the water until it was a little deeper than knee high. He stopped and turned around, looking Lassiter in the eyes: his face neutral. Lassiter gulped as Shawn's hand left his writs and went to his shoulder.

Shawn smiled a bright smile and Lassiter sighed in relief before, in a flurry of motion, Shawn pushed Lassiter backwards. Lassiter went to put his foot back to catch himself, but he felt Shawn's food behind it, causing him to trip and fall backwards into the water. He gasped as he fell into the cold water. He closed his eyes and quickly tried to catch himself before the water drenched his head but he was to late. His head was submerged and he frantically tried to get up.

He sat up and sputtered and choked as his mouth filled with salty water. He wiped his his face and looked up at Shawn, who was grinning with a raised eyebrow.

"You asked for it." He said pointing to the offending shirt the detective had used to get him wet.

Lassiter smiled at the challenge and stood up.

"Oh it's on now." He said and tackled Shawn into the water.

* * *

**E/N~ Okay, Again, I'm Sorry For Such A Long Wait. On The 22 I Flew From California To Colorado On 2 Planes. I Had To Wake Up At 4am To Catch My 5am Plane To Sacramento, Then I Had A 2 Hour Layover & Another Flight To Denver. Then I Drove Like 2 Hours To My Great Grandma's House… Which Doesn't Have Internet. Sux. So Here's The Major Excuses. **

**1. Had No Internet Until Today…Except When My Mom Went To McDonald's & I Forced Her To Take Me With Her… They Have Free Wifi.**

**2. I Stayed At My Great Grandmothers For Like A Week Until We Drove To Texas… Really Freaking Hot. **

**3. My Computer Kept Over Heating When Ever I Used It. **

**4. My Mother, Who's Computer Sux, Kept Taking My Computer To Pay Her Bills On, & Other Crap Like That. **

**So Finally! I'm Able To Update From The Most Random Place In Nebraska. I Hoped You Liked The Chapter. Maybe 10 Reviews This Time Too. XD**


	17. Day 4: Dead Tired

**A/N~ Hey Everyone… I know I've Been Saying That The Next Chapter Would Be Up Soon & Then It's A Week Later. I'm Sorry! I'm On This Really Fucked Up Schedule. I Don't Go To Sleep Till Literally 7am & I Don't Wake Up Till 5pm. & I'm Really Sore. I've Been Doing Quite A Bit Of Exercise So I've Been In Bed Even When I'm Up. ALSO, I've Been Having A Really Hard Time Getting Inspiration To Write. I've Been Having A Hard Time With Writer's Block. Sucks.**

* * *

**But I Says Thanx To**_** InaZumaElle**_** Who Gave Me A Challenge In This Chapter. I Have To Use The Words: '**_**You're Cute', 'Pineapple', 'Don't Cry, It's Gonna Be Okay/Alright', I Trust You', **_**&**_** 'Person A: Told You So! Person B: Shut Up**_**.'**

**I Didn't Get All Of Them In This Chapter, But The Rest Will Be In The Next Chapter. I've Already Go The Situation's Written Out… Well Enough About That, & Me For That Matter. ENJOY! XD**

* * *

**Warning~ Lassie Being All Sweet & What Not & Cute Shawn(Though When Is He Not Cute? I'll Never Know. XP)**

**Disclaimer~ I Don't Own. Pretty Simple, So Don't Ask. T-T**

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

_**Day 4: Dead Tired**_

**~2,082~**

* * *

_Lassiter smiled at the challenge and stood up. _

"_Oh it's on now." He said and tackled Shawn into the water. _

"I can't believe we just did that." Lassiter said breathless, as he dragged himself out of the water and onto the beach nearly half an hour later, falling on his back.

"I can." Shawn laughed as he stood up in the knee-high water. "That was fun."

"It was." Lassiter agreed. "But now we're covered in salt water and sand."

"So? We'll just wash off back at camp." Shawn shrugged as he walked up and sat next to his lover.

"But what about the fire and the SOS?" Lassiter questioned.

"Well, we could always just lay here until until our clothes dry." Shawn suggested with a shrug. "With this heat, it'll probably only take about half an hour."

Lassiter flipped himself onto his back and looked down at their clothes. It was really only their pants, underwear, shoes and socks, but they were still drenched in salt water and covered in sand. Then he looked down at Shawn's leg, thinking the bandage must be ruined now.

"Naw, I think we should change first." Lassiter said, pushing himself up. "We should probably get that bandage changed too."

Shawn smiled and leaned over, planting a small kiss on the older man's cheek, causing his face to go red.

"You're cute when you're all protective and worried." Shawn smiled as the blush grew darker.

"Come on." Carlton grumbled with a slight smirk, standing up. "Lets get back to the plane and fresh water."

"Aye Aye Cap-o-tan!" Shawn mock saluted as he jumped to his feet, grabbing Lassiter's hand as they walked back to camp.

Once they got back to the plane, they realized they were almost out of clean water.

"Looks like we'll need to go get some more if we both want to clean off." Lassiter commented as he picked up their last container of water.

"Or we could just wash together." Shawn said, waggling his eyebrows up and down with a smirk.

"Shawn I don't think that'll work."

"Oh and why not?" Shawn challenged.

"First off, there's probably not enough water for even one of us to wash off, let alone both of us at the same time," Lassiter said shaking the container, making the water inside swish, showing it was only about half full.

"And second," He continued. "I know what you're thinking, we don't have time for it right now, we need to get cleaned up and start that fire."

Shawn jutted his lower lip and pouted, giving the detective his best impersonation of a 'kicked puppy.' The older man, however; simply laughed.

"Shawn, what makes you think your puppy-dog look'll work on me?" Lassiter chuckled. "It's never worked before."

"Yeah, but that was before you were my boyfriend." Shawn smiled. "Now, you're obligated to fall to my puppy-dog looks Carly. It's just the rules."

"And since when do you do anything by the rules?" Lassiter challenged.

"Oh, all the time."

"Right," Lassiter smiled. "But for now, lets hold off on the tandem baths. We can just wash off when we go get more water."

Lassiter set down the jug and started to climb into the plane.

"Hey, could you grab me a change of clothes while you're in there?" Shawn shouted.

"Yeah." Lassiter called from inside the plane.

Once in the plane, Lassiter headed straight to the bathroom, and grabbed the first aid kid. He checked to make sure there were enough bandages to wrap Shawn's leg. Then he went over to the bags and grabbed some shorts and sandals for himself, and a pair of shorts, a shirt, and flip-flops for Shawn. When he returned with the clothes, he found Shawn sitting on the ground with his back up against the water container, head nodding up and down with his eyes half lidded.

Lassiter smiled softly at the younger man nodding off. Shawn must have been more tired than he thought. Thinking about it now, it made sense; Shawn had been terrified the night before because of the thunder, that itself probably tired him out(he'd have to talk to him more on that little fear later), and after waking up, he had exhausting sex, great that it may have been, it was still tiring. Then after barely an hour of sleep he got up, was in pain, then he got all worked up with the radio call: tiring him out emotionally, and then he spent two hours hauling wood a half a mile back and forth. And finally, he played in the water for half an hour, and he did all that with an injured leg.

"Damn." Lassiter cursed when he thought off all that had happened over the last 24 hours.

Lassiter wasn't hurt and was in better shape than Shawn, so if he was tired, which he was, then Shawn must have been dead on his feet. He watched Shawn as his head continued to bob up and down. He decided that Shawn should rest for now and wash up later. He carefully picked up the worn out man, bridal style, and took him into the plane. He carefully set him down on the bench chair and took off his shoes, socks, and shorts, leaving the young man in only his boxers.

Shawn could feel his clothes being taken off, but he didn't care, logic told him the only person who was around was _his_ 'Lassie', so everything was a-okay. He felt the warmth of a blanket fall over him, and the rough feel of warm lips against his forehead. He hummed in contentment and rolled onto is side. He was so tired, he'd had an exhausting day, and night for that matter, he couldn't keep up the charade of being fine any longer: not that he need to in the first place.

He didn't need to pretend in front of Carlton anymore, but there was just so much to do, so much work that he needed to get done before he slept.

_You can always sleep when you're dead._

His father's voice rang in his head, _Yeah, well screw you dad, I'm tired. I'll rest now thank you very much! Now go away, I'm comfy! _

Shawn sighed, he really was comfortable where he was. The last thing he thought before he fell in to blissful sleep was that he wished Lassie would curl up with him.

Lassiter watched as Shawn fell asleep, not wanting to leave the young man before he was sure he fell asleep. Once he _was_ sure, Lassiter exited the plane.

"Guess I'll go get some water." Lassiter looked back at the plane, worry clouding his features.

"Maybe I'll just leave a note _just_ incase he wakes up." Lassiter mumbled to himself. He wrote a note for Shawn, grabbed the containers and left to go fill them.

Shawn woke up to silence. He cracked open his eyes and looked around the cabin. Empty. He sat up and stretched, wincing as he pulled his sore muscles. A little more awake, Shawn surveyed the cabin again. There was a sliced up pineapple, a banana, and a half coconut of water sitting on a metal plate on the chair across from him.

Shawn smiled as he leaned forward and grabbed the plate, he was hungry, and dug in. He was just finishing the pineapple when he heard a clang from outside. He quickly drank the last of the water and grabbed the banana and stood. He opened the door and a light, soft melody hit his ears.

_I guess Lassie Likes to listen to soft music_. Shawn thought. The music had to be an orchestra; there were no words and there was definitely to many instruments being played to be a regular band. Shawn smiled as he searched for his boyfriend.

The light was dim, he looked to the sky; the sun was obviously setting, along with his light source. He glanced at his watch: **7:53**pm. _Almost two and a half hours of sleep. Nice._

He looked around the camp site and spotted his target sitting in front of a fire with his back to the plane. He grinned and be slowly and quietly climbed down the stairs. He tiptoed up behind the detective to see what he was doing.

He looked over his shoulder and saw something that surprised him. While letting the water boil on the fire, Lassiter was cutting into a chunk of wood about two inches long; carving. At first Shawn couldn't tell what it was he was carving, but smiled after a minute when he realized what it was.

"A _pineapple_?"

Lassiter jumped at that voice, having not even noticed the younger man was up and about.

"Damn it!" Lassiter breathed. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry," Shawn laughed. "Is that I pineapple?" He asked taking a seat next to the detective and placing his head on his shoulder.

The detective looked to his hand and blushed.

"Yeah." He nodded. "It's nothing much"

"Oh You modest-dog you." Shawn lightly slapped Carlton chest. "This is amazing. I Can't carve anything as good as that... I've tried."

"_Modest-dog_?" Lassiter chuckled. "Right, It's still not very good."

"Here let me see that knife." Shawn said reaching out to grab it. "I wanna try!"

"Alright-wait." Lassiter paused. "You should at least get dressed before you start playing with knifes."

Shawn looked confused for a second before looking down at himself, a blush making its way onto his face: he was in only boxers. Nearly naked, sure Carlton had seen him naked already, but it was still embarrassing, things were going awfully fast, but he didn't mind.

"Oh. I-I didn't even notice."

Lassiter chuckled at Shawn embarrassment. It shouldn't have been that funny but he was just so cute. Lassiter nearly paused at the thought; He still wasn't use to these thoughts that made their way into his mind. He was getting there, but it hadn't even been a day. It was scary how easily they fell into the relationship, the couple talk, the easy kisses. The worry he felt for the younger man. Then he remembered Shawn's leg.

"Oh, but before you get dressed, you should get washed up so we can re-bandage your leg."

"Yeah, I feel all dirty and grimy." Shawn said as he picked at his boxers.

He stood up and dusted the dirt off his legs. He looked around before looking down at Carlton.

"Which containers have clean, boiled water?" Shawn asked.

"Um..." He looked over to the side of the plane, where two containers rested against it. "Those two over there and this one's almost done."

"Sweet." Shawn grinned before leaning down and kissing the detective on the head and going to wash up.

After cleaning himself off moderately well and getting more than just boxers to wear, he rejoined Lassiter at the small fire.

"Done!" Shawn exclaimed as he sat back beside the older man, who was still carving the small pineapple.

"Me too." He said with a self-satisfied smile as he handed the small wood pineapple to Shawn.

It had a small hole in one of the thicker leave at the top. There was some of the string he had found a few days ago looped through the hole to make it a neckless.

Shawn looked up at Lassiter who was still smiling and smiled back.

"Put it on for me?" Shawn said happily as he handed it back to him.

Not saying anything, Lassiter took it back and motioned for him to turn around. He reached his arms around the Psychic, each hand holding an end of the string, and tied the ends together behind his neck.

Turning around, Shawn fidgeted with the pineapple, but the smile on his face showed he loved it. He looked up and planted a gentle kiss on his lovers lips.

Pulling away slightly Shawn spoke.

"Thanks, I love it."

"I thought you would." Lassiter smirked. "Here, let me wrap your leg before I forget."

"Right." Shawn Lifted his pant leg and removed the dirty bandage while Lassiter got the first aid kit.

"It's looking better." Lassiter said as he returned and examined the injury.

After bandaging up Shawn's leg, they decided to go make the SOS before the sun set completely. Grabbing two of the torches Shawn had made, they lit them and grabbed some supplies Shawn said they deeded: Plane fuel, water, branches and green shrubbery. They made their way back to the beach.

* * *

**E/N~ So I Know This Was Kind Of A Filler Chapter, But I Felt The Need To Show How Tired Shawn Was... Because I Know I Would Be, Also I Thought It Would Be Kinda Neat To Show How They Face Some Of The Other Problems, Like Bathing & Stuff. **

**I Hope You Liked It, Please Review! 10's Still The Limit... I Thought I Might Want To Clear Something Up, When I Say 10 Review, I Mean I Wont Update Until I Have 10, But That Doesn't Mean I'll Be Updating Right After I Get 10... Just Thought I'd Clear That Up. Though That Might Be What I Want, The Chapter's Just Aren't Flowing As Good As They Were In The Beginning. Sorry. X3**


	18. Day 4: Building The Fire

**A/N~ Hey Everyo-*Ducks Flying Pineapple* Holy Crap! That Was Clo-*Gets Hit In The Face With Pineapple* OW! You Could At Least Peel Them Before You Throw Them! Geez! Guys i'm So Sorry! My Computer Got Messed Up! Kids, Cat's, Soda, & Computers Do Not Mix. Any Way My Computer Was In The Shop & I Didn't Get It Back Until Yesterday. **

**Okay. So I Wrote This Chapter On Paper, But Then I Had Rewrite Some Of It Because I Couldn't Go Back & Reference To The Previous Chapters… & Lets Just Say This Isn't My Greatest Work. I'm Actually Hesitant To Post This now Because I Don't Like The Way I Wrote It. I Think I Forgot How To Right Over The Last Month Summer. **

* * *

**Hey Thanx To**_** InaZumaElle**_** Who Gave Me The Challenge Last Chapter. I Have To Use The Words: '**_**You're Cute', 'Pineapple', 'Don't Cry, It's Gonna Be Okay/Alright', I Trust You', **_**&**_** 'Person A: Told You So! Person B: Shut Up**_**.'**_** I Used The Last Of The Challenges. XD **_

_**~Also, I Know This Chapter Is REALLY Short, Barely 1k. But It Is At Least 1,000. Right? ENJOY! X3 **_

* * *

_**Warning~There's Actually No Warning Really, I Guess Cute Couplely Stuff At The End? YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! Lol. **_

_**Disclaimer~ Okay, I Know There's Been This CRAZY Rumor That I Kinda Own Psych, But I'm Here To Put An End To It! I DO NOT OWN PSYCH!**_

* * *

**Chapter 18:**

**Day 4: Building The Fire**

**~1,068~**

* * *

_Grabbing two of the torches Shawn had made, they lit them and grabbed some supplies Shawn said they deeded: Plane fuel, water, branches and green shrubbery. They made their way back to the beach._

An hour later found Lassiter on the beach with an SOS fully built out of logs and sticks, and him trying, and failing, to understand Shawn's plans on how to light the damn thing. Shawn was having him drench branches covered with leaves in a bucket of plane fuel while the man(though sometimes Lassiter wondered) himself placed said fuel drenched branches onto the wood.

"Shawn I don't think this is going to work." Lassiter said as he rubbed his forehead.

"Oh it'll be fine," Shawn said as he placed some branches on the wood. "It'll work."

"Shawn, I'm not sure it will." Lassiter said as he pulled a branch out of the bucket of fuel and let it drip of the excess. "I'm don't think it'll ignite like you want."

"Oh please, It'll work perfectly." Shawn promised as he grabbed the wet branch out of Lassiter's hand. "Once it's all set up, all we have to do is light the branches and it'll light up like the 4th of July. The wood'll catch and we'll have a flaming SOS you can see from Mars."

"I don't think it'll be that easy Shawn." Lassiter commented as he shook his head, dipping more branches into the fuel.

"Come on Lassie," Shawn whined. "This'll work! Stop being so negative."

"No it wont, and I'm not being negative, I'm being realistic."

"I've heard it both way. Do you trust me?" Shawn asked randomly.

"No." Lassiter deadpanned, earning a look from Shawn. He sighed before relenting. "Fine, I trust you. But I still don't think this'll-"

"I said it'll be fine!" Shawn interrupted, grabbing the last fuel soaked branch and laying it in place. "There done! Hand me a torch."

Sighing, Lassiter grabbed a torch and handed it to Shawn. He took a step back as Shawn moved closer to the SOS. Shawn kneeled and brought the flame to the branches, igniting them. Quickly, the branches exploded with a flash of flame, knocking Shawn back on his butt.

"Whoa!" Shawn yelped as the flames swelled, quickly burning up the drenched branches.

Shawn swiftly stood and watched as the fire burnt the branches, completely bypassing the wood underneath. And within 5 minutes, the fire had been extinguished. Shawn looked at the smoldering bits of leafs and twigs that was left with a frown and shining eyes. All his hard work, and for nothing?

Lassiter came up and stood next to Shawn, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked at his lover's face and realized that he was nearly in tears and his shoulders were starting to shake. He pulled Shawn into a hug.

"Shawn, don't cry, it's gonna be okay, we'll get it started." Lassiter said as he kissed Shawn on the forehead. "It'll be alright."

"I'm not crying." Shawn said with a hitch in his voice. "I'm... I'm..."

"There's no need to be ashamed of crying." Lassiter soothed. "I wont think any less of you."

"That's good to know, but I'm not crying." Shawn said, now chuckling. "I'm laughing."

"What?"

"I-I said... I'm l-laugh-ing." Shawn said, now in a full on laugh. "N-not cry-ing."

Lassiter let Shawn go and simply stared at him like he had grown another head. Shawn hunched over in laughter at his failed attempt and it wasn't until he started to calm down that he noticed his lover's odd expression.

"Say it." Shawn chuckled.

"Say what?" Lassiter asked in confusion.

"Just say that you told me so and get it over with." Shawn huffed. "I know you want to."

Lassiter merely smiled and shook his head. "I'm not going to say it."

"You know you want to." Shawn said in a sing-song voice.

"Whatever." Lassiter brushed it off. "Come on, lets build this thing right and go to bed, the sun's almost gone."

"Fine." Shawn huffed again. "Lets try it your way... What was your way again?"

Sighing, Lassiter picked up the remaining fuel and dumped small amounts on the wood. "First, we should conserve this, we have more wood, but we have a limited amount of fuel."

"Right." Shawn replied, looking serious, but looking like he was joking around at the same time.

_Only Shawn could look serious and frivolous at the same time._ Lassiter thought.

"Also, we have enough wood for the night and tomorrow, but we'll probably need more for tomorrow night, so we'll need to cut some." Lassiter said as he grabbed some branched and stuffed the leaves under the wood. "You should have done this instead of placing them on top."

After watching for a second, Shawn started to help and with in 5 minutes Lassiter said it was ready to be lit. Shawn handed him a lantern.

"Here help me light this." Lassiter said motioning to the other lantern wedged in the sand. "Make sure it's fully lit before you move to another spot."

"Rodger that!"

So they began lighting random spots and slowly but surely, glowing and dancing flames brought the SOS to life.

Shawn and Lassiter stood back to watch the semi-controlled blaze. Lassiter lead Shawn to a palm tree behind the fire, hire up on the beach and they sat down to continue watching the fire.

Shawn and Lassiter watched as the sun finally set and the sky turned a deep orangey red, a color which was only complimented by the flames beneath them. They gazed up as the sky was overtaken with darkness and the stars began to shine.

Shawn leaned on Lassiter as they silently stared at the constellation. Shawn was still tired, despite his earlier nap and his Lassie was extremely comfortable. He was about to fall asleep when he heard Lassiter speak.

"Hey Shawn?" Lassiter asked.

"Yeah Lassie?" Shawn mumbled sleepily.

"Told you so"

"Shut up." Shawn chuckled drowsily and snuggled closer to Lassiter.

Lassiter looked down at Shawn and watched as his lovers eyes slowly closed. He was tired himself, but he just wanted to stare at Shawn's sleeping face. And even with how creepy that sounded to him in his head, it felt right to him; lying on the beach with Shawn sleeping against him, a camp fire(sorta) blazing in front of them keeping them warm. It seemed like the end to a perfect date, though; the day behind them was anything but a perfect date. _At least the ending was perfect._ Lassiter thought.

* * *

**E/N~ Okay, So, Please Tell Me What You Think & If There Are Any Mistakes, I'd Like To Know So I Can Learn From Them & NOT Do Them Again. Please? This Is Also The End Of Day 4! FINALLY! XD Just What? 2 More Days On The Island?**

**Oh & I Also Have 2 Psych One-Shots That I Wrote While My Computer Was AWOL. Go Read Them Please! & Review If You Feel Like It. ;D**

**Oh & I Start My New Semester Tomorrow. YAY SCHOOL! … Am I The Only One Who Was Missing School? *Ducks Flying Un-peeled Pineapple* I'll Take That As A Yes. ^.^'**


End file.
